As de coeur
by Amanera
Summary: Concours de circonstance ou non ? Un jeu de carte, une carte, un amour naissant. Allen aurait tant voulut que leur chemin ne se croise, pareil pour un certain Noah... mais c'était trop tard...
1. Chapter 1

B'jour cher/chère exorcistes ! Voici ma toute première Fanfic' j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à vous informer que je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les fautes que vous trouverez. Aller sur ce bonne lecture !

Ah and of course DGM ne m'appartiens pas é_è

* * *

Son cœur cognait avec force contre ses côtes. Il avait le souffle court. La sueur et le sang lui obstruaient la vue. Il peinait à voir devant lui, mais il continuait sa course effrénée. Derrière lui les bâtiments s'écroulaient et les flammes léchaient avidement tous ce qui était sur son chemin. Tout son corps le lançait. Finalement, ayant pris de la distance sur ses ennemis, et sur le point de s'évanouir il s'adossa contre le mur délabré d'un vieil immeuble. Depuis combien de temps courrait-il ? Il ne le savait plus. Les minutes s'écoulaient au ralentit pour lui. Il aurait pu croire que cela faisait cinq minutes comme cinq heures qu'il avait atterri au beau milieu de ce chaos. Cependant la nuit avait depuis longtemps remplacé l'astre solaire or il faisait encore jour lors de son arrivé.

Il releva la tête lentement et observa les étoiles. Elles scintillaient de milles feux dans le ciel noir. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Le croissant de Lune se reflétait dans ses yeux gris. Il fut pris soudainement par une grande tristesse et un grand vide. Il aimerait tellement être loin d'ici, loin de cette vie.

Il porta sa main droite à son épaule gauche. Elle était déboîtée. Son bras était inutilisable pour l'instant. Malheureusement c'était son seul salut. Il tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes et si, sans antidouleur, il tentait de remettre en place son bras gauche la douleur l'emporterait avec elle. Il cracha. Du sang coula sur son menton. Il était seul dans cette ville. Personne ne savait où il était.

Etait-ce la fin ? Aller-t-il mourir loin de tous alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé une "maison" ? Il cracha encore. La plaie à son flan droit l'empêchait de se mouvoir à nouveau. Il avait du affronter trois niveaux 4 à lui seul. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Il s'en sortait finalement à bon compte mais pas en bon état. L'ouverture d'une porte de l'arche lui semblait impossible, il n'avait plus de force.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas renoncer si facilement. Il glissa le long du mur laissant une traînée rougeâtre sur les pierres dénudées. Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur la croix rosaire argentée qu'il portait sur la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant.

Les effluves de bois brulé et de chaires humaines lui parvinrent. Il ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé et ensanglanté. Ses cheveux autre fois blanc étaient poisseux de sang comme le reste de sa tenue d'exorciste. Son pentacle autre fois voyant disparaissait à son tour sous le flux continu de sang. Il perdait trop de ce liquide tellement vital.

Il n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années, c'était trop tôt. Il avait peur. Il tremblait de tout ces membres encore valides. Oui il avait peur. Il était terrorisé. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le cri terrifié des habitants. Il ne pouvait plus supportait la vision affreuse qu'il voyait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur un akuma de niveau 4.

Un bâtiment explosa au coin de la rue. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Des morceaux de briques s'échouèrent sur ses jambes, les emprisonnant par la même occasion. Pourquoi était-il tombé dans ce piège ?! Si il avait fait plus attention... Il entendit le rire si enfantin et annonciateur de mort d'un niveau 4. Il tourna la tête. Finalement il y en avait un quatrième. Son corps blanc flottait à quelques mètres du sol. Il le regarda avec ses grands yeux avides. Il s'approcha lentement. Il voulait le faire souffrir mentalement. Le tuer d'un coup ne serait pas amusant n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait temps voulu être un humain normal, il maudissait l'innocence pour ce destin cruel qu'il leur offrait à eux, exorcistes. Mais il était là. Et il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le devait pas. Alors rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait il supplia l'innocence qu'il haïssait tant de lui sauver la vie, une seconde fois.

XxX

Un débris roula. Il percuta deux-trois pavés puis s'immobilisa sur la chaussure cirée du Noah. Tyki Mikk soupira. Il inclina son chapeau haut de forme sur ses yeux. Il y a quelques heures à peine s'entendait devant lui une ville. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, de braises et de corps calcinés. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil par un niveau 2 qui lui disait avoir une belle surprise pour lui. Oui elle était belle mais pas au tant que celle qu'afficha l'akuma lorsqu'il vit le visage déformé par la colère de son maître.

Tyki était un Noah. Il était là pour détruire l'humanité. Le cadeau aurait pu être parfait à un détail près.

Alors qu'il traversait l'ancienne ville, un mauvais pressentiment lui tenaillait l'esprit. Rapidement il se rendit compte que les quatre niveau 4 furent tués par la même personne. Les lacérations et les morceaux de tissus noirs et blanc ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux eux aussi blanche laissèrent aucun doute concernent l'auteur. Pourtant il n'avait pas voulut y croire. Il refusait d'admettre cela. Car il savait ce que ça impliquerait. Il n'avait aucune trace d'un autre exorciste sur les lieux. Il sentit son cœur de serrer. Il ne disait toujours rien. Son visage ne fut qu'un masque impassible. Mais ce masque se brisa. Il avait trouvé, gisant non loin de la dépouille du dernier akuma, un corps ensevelit partiellement sous les décombres.

- Shonen..., murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers l'akuma de niveau 3. Il bouillait littéralement de rage. L'arme du Comte mourut dans d'atroces souffrances.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il prit le corps bien vivant mais inconscient du jeune homme dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui. Il se mis en quête d'un lieu plus confortable. Il alla en dehors du brasier. Il l'allongea sur l'herbe verte.

Pourquoi se sentait-il triste ? Le trouver dans cet état le perturbait tant qu'il ne sortit même pas une cigarette d'une de ses poches comme à son habitude.

Il avait de nombreuses plaies sur tout le corps dont une qui lui ouvrait tout le côté droit, exposant à sa vue os blancs et organes internes, et une large entaille sur le front. Il avait aussi quelques hémorragies internes non négligeable ainsi que...il secoua la tête, dépitait...pratiquement tout les os brisés un ou deux voire plusieurs morceaux. C'était un miracle qu'il puisse encore respirer et simplement être encore vivant.

Tyki ne savait plus quoi faire. Le laisser à l'agonie en attendant que ses camarades viennent le chercher ? Ou alors demander à Road son aide pour le transportait aux quartiers générale de la congrégation, là où il aurait des soins adaptés ? Soit le laisser mourir ou le laisser vivre ? Il était perdu. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se résoudre à le laisser entre les bras de la Mort ? Pourquoi comptait-il tellement à ses yeux ? Depuis le premier jour... Depuis lors première rencontre… Depuis lors première partie de poker… Depuis tout ce temps il hantait ses pensées tel un fantôme.

Il se pencha au dessus de lui, toujours indécis. Il lui replaça ses cheveux correctement. Dans les restes de ses vêtements il trouva un jeu de cartes. Celui qu'il lui avait offert. Celui avec lequel il le recouvrit lorsqu'il le laissa pour mort après qu'il eut détruit son innocence. Pourquoi le gardait-il après toutes leurs rencontres, tout ses événements ? Sa raison se brisa.

Il l'embrassa sur le font, comme un père, un grand frère.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, comme un amant.

Il pleura.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Non il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser mourir. Il entendit un bruit venant de derrière lui. Il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Road, elle aussi pleurait. Allen avait pris une place importante dans leur vie. Ils ne dirent rien. Elle désigna du doigt le golmen dorée qui se cachait dans les plies de sa jupe. Tim ferrait tout pour son maître et c'était la solution la plus rapide. En utilisant les capacités de Road ils arriveraient directement aux Q.G. et le Comte n'en saura rien. Toute l'opération se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Peut être méditaient-ils sur leur comportement ? Après tout les Noah furent eux aussi des "êtres humains".

XxX

Il pleuvait à la congrégation. C'était un jour triste. Les exorcistes avaient trouvé l'un des leurs dans la forêt entourant le bâtiment. Il avait disparu alors qu'il revenait de mission, il s'était éloigné un instant. Comment avait-il put se retrouver sur l'île alors qu'ils étaient en mission sur le continent eurasien ? Il avait disparu une journée entière. Et c'était impossible en une journée de faire le trajet entre le continent et l'île. Certains avait pensés qu'il avait utilisé l'arche et dans son état cela était aussi impossible. C'était grâce à son innocent qu'il n'était toujours pas mort mais ce fragile point d'équilibre entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts pouvait très facilement se rompre. Que c'était-il passé ?

Lavi avait ça petite idée mais elle était si impensable…

En tant que Bookman il avait une mémoire infaillible. C'était un tout petit élément qui aurait pu passer inaperçu pour tout le monde mais pas par lui. Le jeu de carte. Allen l'avait toujours sur lui. Au vu de tout le sang et de toute la suie qui recouvert le corps et les vêtements, le jeu de carte devait au moins présenter quelques traces. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Il avait était nettoyé consciencieusement. Et il y avait une carte de plus. Un As de cœur. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé.

_Allen dans quoi tu t'es fourré ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense j'ai la tête du binoclare en tête ? _

Sauver par un Noah ?

Impossible, inimaginable, impensable, inconcevable.

Pourtant c'était la seule solution qui lui venait en tête.

Allen resta dans le coma durant un mois. A son réveil la citadelle reprit vie. Cependant Allen semblait distant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Komui le convoqua dans son bureau pour son rapport, bien que déjà interrogé par presque tout le monde Allen raconta de nouveau les faits. Ceux qu'il se souvenait. Dès qu'il eut fini un silence s'installa. Le grand intendant le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est bien _tout_ ce dont tu te souviens ?

Allen hésita quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

- C'est tout.

C'était un mensonge. Komui le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire.

Ce que le maudit cacha fut tout ce qui se passa après le combat contre le dernier akuma. Pas tout puisqu'il était en parti dans le coma mais de ce qu'il se souvenait on pouvait facilement comprend ce qui c'était passé.

Alors qu'il se rendit au réfectoire pour enfin avoir un repas digne de ce nom il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il sourit.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit de sa poche l'As de cœur que Tyki avait ajouté à son paquet.

Cacher dans l'ombre d'un couloir Lavi et Bookman le regardèrent. Ils étaient inquiets.

* * *

Donc étant une mauvaise personne j'ai écrit ça au milieu de la nuit et je sais pas où je vais :) ah que c'est beau la vie non ? Il y aura (normalement) une suite...

(Toi tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on te tue ! Mais non ! Mais si !)

Une petite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Me revoilà !

Pour l'action, comme je ne l'ai pas précisé auparavant je vais le faire maintenant mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^, enfin je pense que vous l'avez sans doute déjà deviner, donc c'est après que les exorcistes se sont installés dans leur nouveau quartier, ils savent déjà qu'Allen est un Noah. Voilà...

Enjoy ?

* * *

Dans une dimension parallèle, dont les lois de la physique ne s'appliquaient plus, Road réfléchissait. Elle dérivait sur une chaise en bois au gré d'un vent inexistant. Elle avait pris soin de créer un nouvel univers. Celui-ci contrairement aux autres n'était pas remplis de paquets cadeaux, de peluches tueuses et de sucreries, il était vide et d'une normalité affligeante en comparaison à ses autres petits univers colorés. Il était obscur et glacial. Quelques bougies offraient une touche de lumière et un semblant de gaieté. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres d'akumas à l'agonie jonchaient sur ce qui s'apparentait à un sol. Ils étaient criblés de pieux en forme de bougie. Elle avait évacué sa colère sur eux. Son sang bouillonnait encore de rage.

Elle croqua violemment dans son sucre d'orge, il se brisa en mille morceaux et s'échoua dans la mare rouge sous ses pieds. Elle se remémorait les derniers événements.

Les Noah étaient une famille. On se soutenait et s'entre-aidait mais lorsque deux personnes souhaitaient ardemment la même chose tout les coups étaient permis. Et c'était le cas. Road aimait Allen. Tyki aussi, il semblerait. Mais avant tout elle devait vérifier quels sentiments exactement il ressentait. Après seulement la guerre pourrait débuter.

C'était plausible que sous le coup de l'adrénaline Tyki eusses agi de manière singulière sous le choc. Allen était comme un jouet pour eux deux et quiconque s'en prenait à lui aller au devant de terribles représailles. Cependant...son regard...ses tremblements... Non elle serait sans pitié pour son cher oncle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de frustration jusqu'au sang et fit apparaître un vieux ourson en peluche. Elle le regarda un instant puis le pris dans ses bras. Il était son compagnon de fortune, un allié fidèle. Malgré le temps passé il était toujours aussi doux et soyeux au toucher, il semblait comme neuf mais il y avait une aura de vieillesse qui faisait son charme. C'était Nea qui le lui avait offert.

Nea.… Elle se souvenait de tout. Les autres apôtres avaient oubliés mais pas elle. Il lui manquait. Elle l'avait aussi aimé. Il avait été différent des autres. Il lui avait appris à contrôler l'arche.

Trente-six ans maintenant...

Mais était-ce Allen ou le Noah qu'il abritait qu'elle aimait ? Ou était-ce le Noah qu'elle était ou elle-même qui aimait Allen et/ou Nea ?

_Le Noah ou moi-même ? On est une seule et unique personne alors pourquoi… pourquoi... J'ai ce sentiment ? Je suis une Noah rien de plus et rien de moins. _

Sa vision de troubla brusquement. Un goût métallique remonta sa gorge. Son cœur de serra. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Du sang coula par ses yeux, sa bouche et des oreilles.

_Que...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

La chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise chu au sol et se brisa, le son était sinistre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre muscle. Sa vision était maintenant totalement trouble. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser. Elle avait si chaud. Lentement elle ferma les yeux. Elle perdit connaissance.

XxX

Lavi avait les mains moites. Il se sentait près du but. Depuis plusieurs jours il travaillait sans relâche à la Bibliothèque des Bookmen. Sa réponse était là, dans l'un des livres. Il ne dormait plus et ne se nourrissait plus. Depuis le premier livre ouvert il n'avait fait que lire. Il avait besoin de cherche une réponse. Mais sans question cela revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

_Alors il faut brûler le foin et passer un aimant au dessus des cendres..._

Cette idée l'avait mainte et mainte fois caressait. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de documents d'une extrême rareté et dont la valeur n'avait pas de prix. Il avait demandé l'aide de son grand-père de panda, mais que lui demander de chercher si il ne savait pas lui-même ?

Plus il se repassait les événements d'il y a un plus d'un mois plus son instinct de Bookman lui disait de fouiller dans les registres. Il était parti voilà deux semaines du quartier général pour venir à la Bibliothèque. Il avait senti un grand danger. Bookman semblait lui aussi inquiet quand il lui avait fait part de ses observations. Pourtant tout ce qu'ils avaient c'était une supposition.

_Tyki a ramené Allen au Q.G. J'en suis sûr ! Si ça ce trouve il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il le parait ? Non c'est absurde. Et puis c'était quoi cette façon dont Allen a souri ?! _

La grande bibliothèque des Bookmen. La plus grande au monde. Il y était venu une fois il y a très longtemps. Il n'était pas encore un bookman à l'époque. Il voulait découvrir le monde, le comprendre. En une visite il s'était senti chez lui, c'était une deuxième maison après le quartier général des exorcistes. Il avait mémorisé les moindres détails. Après tant d'années lorsqu'il avait reposé ses yeux sur la grande porte en bois massif qui garder l'entrée, il avait pleuré. Un mélange de nostalgie, de joie et d'amertume. Il avait un pied sur deux chaises, Bookman et exorciste. Mais l'ami pour lequel il était ici avait un pied sur Noah et une autre sur exorciste.

_Bon sang ! Réfléchi ! Réfléchi ! _

Il releva brusquement la tête et se cogna contre une étagère. Une centaine de livres s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Il n'avait pas le temps de les ramasser. Il sorti de la salle et pris un petit escalier encastré dans le mur de pierre. Il descendit dans les sous-sols puis encore plus profondément. Vingt minutes plus tard il arriva devant une petite porte en fer.

_Les liens entre les Noahs ! Il faut que j'en sache plus ! _

XxX

Allen rentra épuisé dans sa chambre. Kanda n'avait décidément pas la main morte pour les entraînements avec lui. Il regarda droit en face de lui. Il regardait le miroir qu'il avait accroché spécialement à cet endroit. Des sueurs froides s'emparèrent de lui. Il était toujours là. L'ombre du quatorzième. Elle ne le quittait plus.

Il était paralysé. Habituellement il voyait une vague forme noir avec deux ronds blancs pour les yeux et de temps à autre il avait droit à un sourire froid. Mais dans le reflet qu'il pouvait voir, l'ombre s'affinait. De simple forme floue et noir elle prit celle de Nea. Il hoqueta de surprise, il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai. Il ressemblait à Tyki. Les cheveux plus court, les stigmates sur le front, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche délavée et d'un pantalon de toile noire. Mais ses mains étaient autour du cou d'Allen, prêt à tout instant à refermer l'étau et, soit broyer net les cervicales soit lui priver d'aire petit à petit puis mourir par asphyxie.

Nea pencha sa tête à l'oreille d'Allen. Sa main droite descendit sur le torse du maudit. Il la glissa sous sa chemise et en sorti le paquet de carte. Sous ses yeux ébahies il les jeta une part une au sol. Il n'en garda qu'une, l'as de cœur.

- Cette carte est pour moi, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Allen se retourna violemment. Il n'y avait personne. Juste le mur et la porte. Son cœur se calma. Le quatorzième n'était qu'une ombre qu'il voyait sur les faces réfléchissantes pourtant les cartes étaient bien par terre et non plus dans sa poche intérieure.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et mais il a pris ma carte ! _

Il se dirigea vers le miroir, il avait repris sa forme habituelle. Allen frappa de toutes ses forces sur leurs reflets. Le miroir se brisa, il avait ses mains en sang. Sur les débris il vit le quatorzième lui tourner le dos et partir.

XxX

Bookman attendait seul le retour de son disciple. Il avait longuement réfléchi. Il savait que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un mince et fragile fil. Son temps était compter. Il dirait bientôt au revoir à ce monde. Mais il avait une dernière chose à faire avant.

Lorsque Lavi rentra dans sa chambre il la trouva plonger dans l'obscurité. Bookman se tenait devant lui, le regard grave. Il l'invita à s'assoir.

Mot après mot, phrase après phrase Bookman raconta une histoire. Une histoire qui n'a jamais été consignée, une histoire transmise uniquement oralement et dite une seule et unique fois. Chaque mot sonnait tel un glas. Chaque mot était pesé. Chaque mot était la vérité. Une vérité qui n'avait pas été modifiée par le temps. Une vérité pure. C'était l'unique vérité, dangereuse comme un poison. La vérité qu'il cherchait.

* * *

...et c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Je suis un peu déçu de ce chapitre :/ pourtant je ne pense pas...enfin...Arhh comme expliquer ? Bon j'espère que vous avez compris avec ex Lavi, c'est un peu confus...

(poster depuis mon iPod donc désolé pour les erreurs de mise en page et le tralala)

Comme il y aura bientôt la rentrée des classes je ne sais pas quand j'aurais la possibilité écrire et poster (disons qu'il faut aussi que je dorme la nuit)

Aller see ya ~


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Enfin plutôt bonsoir pour moi ^^. Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre eeetttt je m'excuse d'avance, les dialogues sont ma bête noire (autant que l'orthographe and co) et je m'excuse aussi si les personnages paraissent OOC mais je crains que cela ne se produise plusieurs fois gomen. Il faudra que je relise les DGM pour bien me mettre dans la peau des perso sauf que... c'est tellement bien ranger chez moi que si j'ai le malheur de vouloir sortir un livre tout s'écroule. Mais bon trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture ? Et merci à vous lecteurs anonymes ^^.

* * *

Elle avait si mal. Elle n'avait jamais pareille douleur. Ses os semblaient fondre dans son corps, sa peau semblait se tendre et se contracter par endroit. Son squelette se brisa en des craquements effrayants. Elle avait déjà entendu un tel son, lorsqu'un akuma prenait possession du corps de l'être qu'il avait tué. Oui la même cacophonie d'os brisées. Elle sentit son crâne se fendre en son sommet. Elle se sentit tirée par les deux extrémités.

Lentement sa physionomie changea. Lentement elle sombra dans les limbes les plus profonds de l'inconscience.

XxX

La Lune l'observait de son œil blanc impassible. Il avançait dans les couloirs desserts de la citadelle, les bras encombrés de documents. Il marchait rapidement au risque de voir sa tour de Pise s'échouer sur les pavés du sol mais cela était le cadet de ses soucis. Il était passé plutôt à l'infirmerie chercher son « protégé » malmené par un certain kendoka mais il apprit qu'il était déjà parti, il devait être dans sa chambre. Leur chambre, se corrigea mentalement Link.

_Enfin c'est plus un garde-manger et une salle de compte qu'une chambre. _

Le corbeau ralentit la cadence, puis s'arrêta. Il était venu ici pour le surveiller comme un détenu mais au fils du temps une amitié était née. Il secoua la tête pour tout chasser, il ne devait pas perdre son but premier de vue. Malheureusement pour lui tout les papiers s'échappèrent de sa prise et s'échouèrent sur le sol formant une tache blanche sur le sol gris. Il se pencha et les ramassa sans motivation, ne les triant pas. Il reprit son chemin dans le silence le plus complet seulement troublé par le bruit de ses chausseurs.

Enfin il attint la chambre. D'une main expérimentée il ouvrit la porte. Habitué des lieux il parvint sans difficulté à poser les papiers sur la petite table à sa droite et alluma la lumière.

Il vit d'abord un jeu de carte éparpillé au sol puis des morceaux du miroir jadis accroché au mur tacheté de sang et pour finir il vit Allen qui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Il était recoquillé sur lui-même dans un coin de son lit. La couverture beige l'envelopper et ne laissait entrapercevoir que le visage de l'adolescent. Il avait les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux dans le vide.

Lentement il releva la tête. Ses yeux semblaient vide.

- Nea… souffla-t-il.

Link se rapprocha de lui. Il était surpris, c'était la première fois qui le voyait dans cet état. Allen l'empoigna subitement au col.

- Link si on te disait que tout tes sentiments ne sont pas les tiens… que ferais-tu ?

Allen le relâcha brusquement.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Oye ! Walker ?! Walker !

- Partir…il faut que je parte d'ici…

_Partir ? Mais pourquoi ? _

Timcanpy qui n'avait pas manifesté sa présence jusqu'à présent, se positionna devant le corbeau, montrant ses dents pointues. Link voulait s'approchait d'Allen mais Tim l'en empêchait. Le golem commença à grossir de plus en plus occupant pratiquement tout la pièce.

Juste avant qu'Allen disparaisse totalement de sa vu, il vit sa peau tourner au brun.

_Le Quatorzième ?! _

Un rire dénudé de joie emplis la chambre. Puis un cri retenti.

- Elle est réveillée…

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

XxX

Il flottait dans le vide. Tout était si sombre, si triste...si vide. Il somnolait. Il se sentait si fatiguer. Ses membres semblaient si lourd. Mais malgré cet état de fatigue avancée il tremblait de rage. Il était prisonnier, rare étaient les fois où il pouvait prendre son contrôle, où il pouvait prendre le contrôle de ce corps qu'il méritait.

Il avait vécus si longtemps, il avait vécus tant de malheur mais il était là alors cela lui semblait moindre mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il tremblait de rage parce que rien de ce passe comme il le devrait. Il savait que ses propres sentiments imprégneraient le garçon, c'était normale après tout, on l'avait prévenu même si il n'avait jamais effectué un transfert avant.

_Mais pourquoi celui-là ?! _

Il ne pouvait supporter cela. C'était si douloureux. Il voyait à travers ses yeux, il ressentait ce qu'il vivait. Mais voir son amour s'éprendre d'un autre, jamais oh grand jamais il ne leur pardonnerait ! Pourquoi rien ne ce passer comme il le devrait. C'était son premier transfert comme pour son amant alors pourquoi ? Il ne permettrai rien de tels. Lorsque Tyki l'embrassa, les sentiments étaient si forts ! Il maudissait sa condition, il maudissait sa vie, son origine, il haïssait son père et sa sœur.

Il regarda autour de lui. Une lueur se forma devant lui.

_C'est le moment où jamais._

Il s'engouffra dans l'écran brumeux. Il frissonna, c'était très désagréable. Des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans son corps pourtant inexistant. Il était dans sa chambre. Il se vit dans le miroir, une trentaine d'années c'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il c'était vu la dernière fois dans un miroir pourtant il n'avait pas changé. Il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde.

Il vit son regard effaré. Il s'en délectait. Il vit son incompréhension, il s'en nourrissait.

_Bientôt ton corps serra entièrement mien, bientôt tu n'existera plus._

Il se pencha à son oreille. Son amour avait été prohibé le sien le serrait tout autant.

- Un exorciste et un Noah... C'est un amour impossible mon petit Allen... Si tu l'approcher encore une seule fois...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, lui laissant le soin de deviner toutes les tortures qu'il lui infligerait.

- Tout tes sentiments ne sont que factices, ils ne résultent que des miens, ne l'oublie pas. Tu n'es rien, tu n'existes pas. Ah et cette carte m'appartient.

Oui elle lui appartenait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amoureux de par leur propre personne, il ne le tolérait pas, c'était à cause de leurs sentiments à eux, Noah, qu'ils l'étaient et rien d'autre. Il refusait de croire que cette carte avait été offerte pas Tyki pour Allen, elle l'avait été par Joyd pour Nea.

_Il ne se laissera pas faire… de toute façon dans tout les cas il disparaîtra._

Un courant traversa son univers. Elle s'était réveillée. Il fallait qu'il prenne le contrôle, qu'il retrouve son amant et qu'il les tuent, tous, sans exception.

XxX

Tyki se promenait sans but dans l'arche. Elle était particulièrement calme ces derniers temps, il n'avait que lui, tout les autres Noahs étaient partis soit en mission soit vaquaient à des occupations diverses et variées. Le Comte aussi était parti, prétextant un certain rendez-vous important avec une tierce personne inconnue. Il longeait les murs revêtus d'un affreux papier-peint mauve. D'une main il s'amusait à lancer son chapeau haut de forme et à le récupérer.

Il tendit son bras et lança en l'air pour une énième fois le chapeau. Il vola plus haut que les fois précédentes. Il toucha le plafond puis redescendis.

**Clac, clac…**

Le chapeau vola à nouveau. Tyki alluma une cigarette. Le temps lui semblait passer infiniment plus lentement que quand il était dans le monde des humains.

**Clac, clac…**

Tyki se retourna. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit. Il inspira une grande gorgée de fumée. Il regarda le plafond, son chapeau n'était toujours pas retombé.

**Clac, clac… **

Brusquement il fut pri de tournis et s'écroula par terre.

**Clac, clac…**

Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il porta une main à son cœur. Il sentit son cœur battre à un rythme irrégulier. L'aire lui vint à manquer.

_Que ce passe-t-il ? _

Une peur terrible s'empara de lui. Tout les fibres de son corps lui hurler de partir. Loin, très loin.

- Voyons il n'y a pas de danger ici…

**Clac, clac…**

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme.

Il était paralysé.

Elle avait de longs cheveux ébènes qui se logeaient dans le creux de ses reins. Sa peau était de la même couleur que celle d'un Noah. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux disques d'or pur. Sur son front apparaissait les stigmates caractéristiques des Noahs. Un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle ressemblait à un Noah mais il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il était terrifié. Incapable de réfléchir, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle s'agenouilla à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Road… croassa-t-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit révélant de petites dents blanches prêtes à le dévorer d'un instant à un autre. C'était impossible. La personne en face de lui ne pouvait être Road.

- Bonjour mon cher frère, je vais te réveiller de ta sieste, nous avons plein de choses à régler.

* * *

Ahahaha je coupe ici ! Je vous laisse donc cogiter sur ce qui peut bien ce passer pour la suite.

See ya ~

Une petite review mélioratif ou péjoratif peut faire avancer les choses ^^


	4. Chapter 4

*sifflote, pose un truc puis part en courant*

Moi : Lâche...

Moi : Je sais ^_^

Merci de vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir ! Hisaki 'faut pas veiller tard la nuit !... et qui tu traites de baka, baka usagi ?! Courage ma pauvre

* * *

_Quelques temps avant les évènements survenant à la Congrégation..._

Les flammes grimpaient telles des êtres rampants sur les murs. Les livres se désintégraient sous la forte chaleur, les cendres s'élevaient dans les airs et retombaient en une pluie noire. La brasier, qui se trouvait au fond du puits faisant office de bibliothèque, s'agitait, lançait des gerbes de flammes accompagnées d'étincelles et ne cessait de croire. Lavi regardait interdit l'incendie. La peur le paralysait. Dans son œil unique se reflétait le désastre. Une larme coula suivit rapidement par d'autre. Une explosion secoua le bâtiment et d'autre livres rejoignirent le triste bûcher. Il ne voulait y croire, cela était totalement impossible. Des centaines et des centaines d'années de recherche réduit à néant. Les vies sacrifiées pour ses informations balayées d'un revers de main.

Il n'y avait pas assez d'eau dans la Bibliothèque pour éteindre le feu. Située en haute montagne et encerclée par la neige, ils auraient pu la prendre comme complément. Mais l'eau ferait au tant de dommages sur les ouvrages que les flammes. Du sable aurait fait l'affaire mais il y en avait pas. L'incendie s'arrêterait de lui-même quand tout combustibles aurait disparu. La Bibliothèque n'était qu'un immense puits où les parois étaient tapissées de kilomètres de livres, et tout les dix mètres se trouvait une passerelle où était installée chaises et tables, à part les livres il n'y avait que de la roche. Seules quelques chambres se situaient à l'entrée, seul signe prouvant que l'endroit abritait en son sein des êtres humains. Ce puits, maintenant, semblait mener en enfer.

Les cries le sortirent de sa paralysie. Ils portaient en eux une incroyable tristesse et une colère semblable. Lavi serra ses poings, ses ongles perforèrent ses mitaines. Il entendit d'autres sons. La Bibliothèque était attaquée. Cela était impossible, elle était aussi bien protégée que les quartiers de la Congrégation, voire plus encore. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit, elle venait du hall d'entrée. Il perçut un bruit, une personne se rapprochait. Il espérait que c'était Bookman, quand il s'était réveillé, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la petite cellule qui leur servait de chambre. Il se retourna mais ce n'était pas lui. La personne se tenant avec difficulté sur ses deux jambes n'était autre que le Bibliothécaire. Ses cheveux comme ses habits étaient brûlés à différents niveaux d'intensité. Il avait les yeux exorbités et la respiration sifflante. Lavi constata que sa respiration devait aussi difficile, la fumée envahissait les lieux. Le Bibliothécaire tituba mais il toucha les dalles avant qu'il n'ait pu le retaper.

- Hé, Hé ! Le vieux qu'est-ce qui ce passe à la fin ?! Et où le vieux panda ?! demanda Lavi tout en secouant le corps du vieillard. Celui-ci papillonna les yeux, toussa puis répondit :

- A-at-attaqués… Congrégation… exorcistes… Bookman….

- Reste avec moi !

Lavi regarda autour de lui, il fallait qu'il le déplace le plus loin possible du brasier. Il réussit tant bien de mal à l'installer sur son dos et partit dans l'un des couloirs où l'aire n'était pas encore saturée de dioxyde de carbone.

- Non…, souffla le Bibliothécaire, il…faut… sauve…toi…

- Hors de question ! Je te mets à l'abri d'abord ! C'mon vieux ! Tu as dû connaître pire.

Lavi réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait parlé d'attaque mais pourquoi de la Congrégation ?

-Tch, je sais que c'est dur mais dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Il prit une respiration.

- Luberier…

Le corps de Lavi se tendit.

- Exorcistes troisième génération…

Il ravala sa salive, il avait pleins de questions _Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un exorciste de troisième génération ? En quoi Luberier est-il impliqué ? _mais il se tut et le laissa continuer.

- Nous… attaquent… cherchent ce que nous cachons…. Bookman les empêche de trop pénétrer dans… mais… incendie…. livres…. nous… accusent… hérésie…

Il en avait assez entendu, il tourna à droite et il déposa le corps à présent inconscient du centenaire dans une petite cellule. Avant de sortir il calfeutra la porte avec tout ce qui lui tomber sous la main et ferma bien la porte derrière lui.

Rapidement il vérifia les autres chambres. Il n'y avait personne. Soit ils avaient réussi à s'échapper en prenant le plus d'ouvrage possible -ils ne seraient jamais parti sans- soit… il ne préférait ne pas y penser. Il laissa dans son dos la chaleur étouffante des flammes et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il pris son maillet qui se trouvait sur sa jambe et l'agrandi au tant que le pouvait l'espace réduit des couloirs.

Enfin il approchait du hall d'entrée. Il resta dans l'ombre du couloir, de sa position il ne pouvait rien voir mais il ne bougea pas. Il posa sa main gauche contre le mur et sa droite contre le sol, son marteau reposait sur son épaule. Il ferma son œil et ouvrit ses autres sens. Il ressentait les vibrations. Il aurait voulu se précipiter et aider Bookman mais il devait avant tout analyser la situation, et puis il savait qu'il ne se rendrait pas si facilement. Il sentit un vent glacial souffler et quelques flocons de neige se poser sur sa peau. Il fit abstraction du vent strident et se focalisa sur les autres sons.

Il y avait deux personnes qui combattaient au vu des souffles saccadés, l'un était grave, sans doute Bookman, l'autre était plus aiguë, une femme mais plutôt jeune. Il était surpris il s'attendait à des akumas ou plus de personnes mais il savait bien qu'un seul adversaire peut poser bien des problèmes et cela semblait être le cas. Il attendit encore quelques instants, puis quand le souffle aiguë fut proche de sa position il sortit, marteau en main. Elle était de dos, elle évita l'attaque d'un pas sur le côté. L'innocence de type équipement effleura à peine le sol et répartit à la charge. Mais l'adversaire l'évita à nouveau avec une grâce déstabilisante. Ils se jugèrent du regard puis s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en faisant de petits bons. Elle se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée, bloquant ainsi toute fuite vers l'extérieur. Lavi sauta jusqu'au Bookman qui semblait mal au point.

Le sol était jonché de fines aiguilles de métal noir. Elles étaient concentrées autour du Bookman comme si elles avaient étés arrêtées avant d'avoir pu atteindre leur cible. Il y en avait aussi plusieurs fichées dans les parois rocheuses, elles n'étaient pas en ligne droite comme lorsqu'il portait un coup avec le Compas Céleste. La directions des aiguilles avait été changé en cours de route.

_Elle aurait paré le coup ? Mais avec quoi ? _

Il regarda alors plus attentivement la femme devant lui. Elle était vêtue d'une cape épaisse qui ne laisser rien voir à part sa tête et sa longue chevelure. Elle ne portait pas de bouclier ou d'arme visible. Malgré la cape, il put aisément deviner qu'elle avait un corps fin. Si elle avait une arme elle devait être rétractable ou fine.

Lavi crut entrapercevoir un air de ressemblance entre elle et Link. Elle avait la même teinte de cheveux et les même deux verrues sur le front. Même les yeux semblaient être les mêmes. Une bourrasque de vent souleva un pan de la cape. En dessous il vit un bras, si il pouvait l'appelait ainsi tant il s'en éloignait de la physionomie, mais c'était son vêtement qui le choqua le plus. Elle portait un uniforme de la Congrégation. Bookman s'approcha de lui.

- C'est l'exorciste de la troisième génération dont parlait le Biblio' ? demanda-t-il la gorge sèche.

En tant que Bookman il savait ce qu'était un exorciste de la première et de la seconde génération, la découverte de la seconde le révulsa plus qu'autre chose. Ceux qui avait mené ce projet étaient des monstres, et ces projets avaient été interdit lorsque Komui fut nommé Grand Intendant. Pourquoi, pourquoi alors ils avaient recommencé ?! Rien que les souvenirs concernant la seconde génération lui donnait la nausée, il n'osait imaginer pour la troisième, qu'avait-elle du enduré pour arriver là ? Bookman hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- La Bibliothèque a pratiquement disparu sous les flammes, je ne voulais y croire, il inspira et cria, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Elle ne te dira rien, j'ai déjà essayé.

- Avant de s'évanouir, il a mentionné la présence de Luberier, il est-

- Dans le bâtiment, en train de le chercher.

- Comment a-t-il su ?

- Là n'est pas la question, il faut d'abord que nous sortions d'ici, que tu sortes d'ici. Dès que la voie est libre fonce. Fait attention elle peut générer un champ de force avec son bras.

- Hum hum, hein ?! Mais je-

Mais déjà Bookman se positionna pour une nouvelle attaque, elle aussi. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le combat avait recommencé. Il ne pouvait rester les bras croisés, et malgré l'ordre de son grand père, il le rejoignit. Lavi n'hésita pas à utiliser ses sceaux et détruisit pas la même occasion de qui rester de l'entrée. Cependant même leur force combinée ne semblait avoir effet sur leur ennemie. Elle n'attaquait pas, elle se contentait de leur renvoyait toutes leurs attaques. Lavi constata rapidement qu'elle protégeait toutes les sorties, elle voulait les garder. Alors qu'ils tentaient un nouvel enchaînement, ils entendirent un rire. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc. Mauvais réflexe. Elle en profita pour leur asséner un coup par l'arrière. Dans l'un des couloirs de tenait Luberier.

- Tu peux arrêter, dit-il, il se tourna vers les deux exorcistes au centre du hall, alors comment vous trouvez cette nouvelle génération ? Plutôt tenace hein ?

- Monstre… cela ne t'as pas suffi de pourrir la vie de gamins innocents ?!

- Vous savez, Luberier ignora la remarque de Lavi pas plus préoccupé qu'autre chose, en fouillant en peu dans la construction j'ai croisé un vieillard qui a été très loquace, il m'a donné des informations très utiles malheureusement il est mort avant de m'avoir dit ce que je voulais.

- Salopard qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! cria Lavi.

- Moi rien, mais vous si.

- Sachez que le Pape saura pour votre crime, siffla Bookman.

Luberier s'avança entre les débris de roches et de bois.

- Et vous que vous détenez des informations capitales et même _un_ élément capital.

- Vous ne savez rien, absolument rien ! cria Bookman.

- Voyons, voyons je ne serais pas venu si je n'avais pas quelques éléments en main. Je vous laisse donc le choix soit vous me le donner soit j'appelle à la Congrégation et je me charge de prendre ce morceau-là et dans ce cas là il y aura forcément un mort alors que si vous me le donnez maintenant...

- Il y aura de toute façon des morts, continua Lavi, et si tu touches à un seul cheveux d'Allen, tu me le paieras.

- Lavi ! la langue du Bookman claque sèchement.

- Bon comme vous ne voulez pas, il sembla se résigner, mais ils savaient tous que ce n'était que de la comédie.

Luberier sortit un petit poignard d'une de ses poches, il sourit, et le lança. Ils l'évitèrent. Lavi sentit alors une brûlure sur sa joue. Il avait été blessé. Le cordon qui retenait son cache-œil fut rompu. Et celui-ci tomba au sol. Personne ne parlait.

Luberier vit alors la cavité orbitale du rouquin.

- Le Cœur… murmura-t-il

- Cours Lavi !

Explosion

XxX

Il tenait fermement entre ses mains frigorifiées l'appareil téléphonique. Il composa fébrilement le numéro. Il hoqueta. Pourquoi les choses prenaient une pareil tournure ? On décrocha à l'autre bout. Il était soulagé.

- Lavi comment ça va, tu sais qu'il dans les minuit ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu-

- Komui, coupa Lavi il devait se dépêcher, il faut qu'Allen quitte immédiatement les lieux, il est en grand danger.

- Voyons Lavi-kun, le seul danger qu'il y a c'est que le quatorzième se réveille et se n'est pas encore le cas alors-

- Ecoute-moi ! il avait crié, presque au bort de l'hystérie. Luberier a crée une troisième génération d'exorcistes et il va venir s'en prendre à Allen.

- Les expériences ont été interdites et Allen-kun ne risque-

- Il faut qu'il fuie ! Sur le champ ! Ils vont le tuer, tu m'écoutes ! Ils vont le tuer comme ils vont me tuer ! Ils veulent reprendre les fragments du Cœur mais ils ne savent rien !

- Lavi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les fragments du Cœur ? Et tu es où ?

- IL FAUT QU'IL PARTE ! ILS VONT LE TUER !

Il craqua.

Il entendit une explosion.

- Non… non…

- Lavi, attends-moi d'accord, il y a eu une explosion dans les dortoirs, je te passe Lenalee…

- NON !

- Lavi ?

C'était Lenalee, mais pourquoi il ne l'écoutait pas ? Il redit une dernière fois qu'Allen était en danger de mort puis raccrocha. Il devait fuir lui aussi.

* * *

Moi : dis tu sais au moins où tu vas ?

Moi : Ouaip ! J'ai juste perdu la boussole !... et une partie de la carte mais ça c'est pas très très grave...

Moi : ... je vais te tuer !

Ah autre chose, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, normalement un ami aurait du m'aider pour les fautes comme je l'aide pour les siennes... bah - et - ça fait + donc on s'annule et donc on fait moins de fautes... normal (garde ton raisonnement à deux balles pour toi !) malheureusement à la lecture du premier chapitre (il avait accepté sans savoir exactement de quoi il retournait) bah... voilà quoi... bon il a fait un effort il en a fait la moitié donc on l'applaudit ! Donc je m'excuse platement pour les fautes !

Merci de votre patience et de votre aide, au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ^^ ! Yatta c'est bientôt les vacances plus qu'un jour \o/ (on sent le chapitre baclé à la fin... c'est pas vrai )

Au début c'était sur un certain moyashi que je devais écrire mais le destin en a voulut autrement et c'était donc encore une fois au alentour de minuit que le (début du) chapitre fut écrit (normalement au suivant il y sera). Finalement je suis plus un être nocturne de diurne, cela risque de me poser problème pour la suite :/ *soupir*

Vous pourrez me tuer à la fin...

* * *

Regarder. Écouter. Analyser. Réagir.

Il était prisonnier. Attaché par des menottes à un mur de pierre dont les roches saillantes lui déchiraient le dos, il avait les mains au dessus de sa tête, ses pieds frôlaient le sol. Il ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs de Noah, elle les avait bridés par un moyen inconnu mais il lui restait encore Teases, une dernière carte à jouer au meilleur moment mais qui ne c'était pas encore présenté. Il se sentait faible. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il devait être plus concentré et trouver la faille malheureusement Road ne laissait aucune ouverture dans ses actions.

Plus il la regardait plus il doutait que se soit elle mais son instinct lui criait, lui hurlait. Elle était vêtue à présent d'une robe en toile noire qui moulait son corps et mettait ses formes en avantage, simple, sans décoration ou ornement, juste du tissu. Elle avait relevé sa chevelure en un chignon serré au sommet de son crâne, son visage semblait être marquée par les années, les âges, ses yeux -deux véritables billes d'or- le transpercèrent à chaque fois qu'ils se posèrent sur lui, il réprimait un frisson de dégoût. Les stigmates de son front créaient un relief sur sa peau lisse, les bords discontinus et relevés paraissait avoir été fait par un couteau mal aiguisé ou alors une pierre à tant soit peau taillée.

Elle s'avança vers lui avec une démarche pareille à une panthère. L'ourlet de sa robe remuait la brume qui survolait le sol. Et, dans une vision fugace du sol, il aperçut une flaque de sang séchée qui se fissura sous son pied. Elle bougea encore, des lambeaux de vêtements jonchés le sol. Il reconnut la jupe ainsi que la chemise que Road adorait tant mettre. Elle s'approcha d'avantage, elle avait les sourcils froncés. Sa langue roula sur son palet et claqua sur ses dents blanches en un bruit sec et réprobateur. Elle colla son corps au prisonnier, les lèvres à son oreille et elle lui murmura :

- Luberier va nous donner du fils à retordre mais il pourrait nous être utile..., elle inspira, les humains sont si fascinant... un rien peut basculer leur monde... Tu sais Joyd... tu n'as pas détruit que le monde de papa et moi mais aussi de celui de plusieurs milliers de personnes j'espère que tu ne l'oublies pas... si... si seulement cela c'était passé autrement... alors viens, viens pour régler ce problème une fois pour toute…

Sa voix était douce, elle aurait presque pu paraître gentille si il n'y avait pas eu cette impression de menace permanente, cette froideur qui transformait chacune des syllabes en glace.

Elle éloigna son visage d'une dizaine de centimètre et observa attentivement la réaction de Tyki. Elle se crispa, il avait haussé un sourcil moqueur. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait envie de rire.

_**Tu m'accuses hein ? Alors que c'est à cause de vous ! De toi et père ! **_

Tyki contint sa surprise. Quelqu'un venait de parler. Road ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Avait-il rêvé ? Une haine soudaine s'empara de lui.

- Lâche... tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Même maintenant tu te caches au fond de lui ! Je te ferais sortir de gré ou de force ! Notre petit Allen y est bien arrivé... Il faut quoi à ton avis Tyki pour faire sortir de sa cachette ce peureux de Joyd ? Muh et si on essayer ça ?

Elle tendit sa main gauche en arrière. Dans la paume il vit la peau se tordre, se déformer et s'allongea pour former un pieux cunéiforme d'une blancheur immaculée. Et en une fraction de seconde elle l'enfonça brutalement dans le stigmate central du front de Tyki. Le choc violant causa plusieurs micro-fractures au niveau de l'impact. Un voile noir s'abattit devant le Noah du plaisir.

_Les fumées noircies par la suie envahissaient le ciel, nappant constamment le village minier d'un nuage gris et sombre. La faune et la flore avaient depuis longtemps déserté cet endroit morose, seules quelques herbes tenaces surgissant d'entre les fissures des vieilles bâtisses témoignaient d'un passé révolu où la nature était maître. Cependant le temps sombre, humide et la chaleur étouffante étaient propices aux bactéries et champignons qui proliféraient et rongeaient la vie des mineurs qui ne disposaient malheureusement pas de médecin._

_Le village était logé au fond d'une vallée escarpée, coupé du monde par les hautes falaises qui rendait les voies peu praticables. Un vent brûlant soulevait par saccades les pierres devenues grain puis sable. Dans ses conditions climatiques peu de personne restaient et peu survivaient si ils n'étaient pas mort dans les mines. _

_Les mines, le charbon étaient leur unique raison de vivre. A l'aube de la révolution industrielle la demande était très forte. De nombreuses personnes ont été remplacées par des montres de fer et d'acier, et nombreuses d'entre elles se vinrent contraintes de chercher la nourriture de leur remplaçant. Elles passaient pratiquement toute leur journée pour l'extraire, elles passaient plusieurs jours sur les routes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres pour la vendre quelques bouchées de pain. Mais au moins elles se sentaient utiles d'une certaine manière, au moins elles pouvaient se nourrir et espérer ainsi vivre plus longtemps et vivre une vie meilleure. _

_C'était ce que croyait un frère et une sœur liés par leur passé. _

_La fille se prénommait Rachel Kamelott. Elle avait du fuir sa région de France. Elle était une enfant battue. Un jour elle prit l'arme et gagna la liberté par le sang versé de ses géniteurs. Elle avait à présent quinze ans et malgré la vie dure qu'elle menait, elle était heureuse. _

_Le garçons qui l'avait recueilli et pris sous son aile s'appelait quant lui Tykki Mikk, il devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Il était jeune, fort, musclé et instruit mais le chômage avait toqué à sa porte bien trop tôt. Rapidement il tomba dans les jeux, l'alcool et la drogue. Là se furent ses dettes qui le rattrapèrent, il fut contrains lui aussi à s'enfuir. _

_Un jour Rachel lui apporta une carte, c'était un As de cœur. Elle savait à quel point son frère aimait jouer aux cartes. Elle avait réussit à la dérober dans un casino lors de sa dernière excursion hors du village. Elle n'avait que les rudiments du poker appris par Tykki, de toute les cartes c'était sa préférée. Elle lui offrit comme un signe d'amour fraternel. Ils n'avaient pas de papier pour écrire, pas de fusain pour dessiner, tout était vendu, et un dessin sur le sol était aussi éphémère qu'un rayon de soleil ; mais le petit bout de papier comportait un grand cœur rouge en son centre, il ne disparaîtrait pas. Elle lui fit promettre de donner cette carte qu'à la personne qu'il aimerait. _

_Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier mais il était rempli de sentiments et d'amour. Elle avait bien plus d'importance que leur maison, leurs vêtements ou leurs nourritures qui étaient leurs seuls biens. _

- Oh que c'est mignon ! Ainsi même dans le choix des corps nos âmes choisissent un frère et un sœur. Alors elle s'appelait Rachel ? De toute façon dès qu'elle a pris mon nom elle était déjà morte….Dès que je me suis emparée de son âme pour être exacte…Malheureusement tu persistes à vouloir survivre….

- Qu'est-ce que…

-Voyons, voyons, tu commences à comprendre ? Allons encore plus loin, on doit retrouver Joyd, ce souvenir doit être bien enfui en toi.

Elle enfonça son pieux plus profondément encore. Du sang coula le long du visage de Tyki et éclaboussa celui de Road. Elle s'écuma les lèvres puis entreprit de lécher celui présent sur Tyki.

_Tyki tournait en rond dans la petite et unique pièce de leur maison. Il était inquiet. Les cheveux désordonnés, les habilles froissés et mal mis, les cernes violacées témoignaient de sa fatigue, lui qui d'ordinaire malgré leur existence misérable restait impeccable. Il se rongea les ongles jusqu'à l'os. Ne pouvant plus rester dans la pièce, il sortit, les jambes tremblantes. Le groupe qui devait livrer le charbon en ville n'était toujours pas revenu depuis quatre mois alors qu'il fallait que deux pour un aller-retour. Road faisait partie du groupe. Il traversa rapidement la cour du village et se dirigea vers ce qui tenait lieux de mairie. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, plus d'une personne prise de surpris lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait en main. Il balaya le bar et ayant enfin trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait, il fonça tête baissée, renversant au passage plusieurs chaises. _

_- Toujours pas, souffla le vieil homme. _

_Il était facile pour lui comme pour tout le monde de savoir la question qu'il allait prononcer. _

_- Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous personnes ?! Il faut le chercher ! Ils peuvent être en danger ! s'écria Tyki._

_- Tsss ils seront chanceux si la grande faucheuse les emmenait avec elle, dit un mineur en reniflant. _

_Le bruit de fond s'éleva. Le vieil homme frappa le sol avec sa canne, le niveau sonore baissa. _

_- Je comprends-_

_- Non vous ne-_

_- Laisse-moi parler jeune homme ! _

_Tyki se mordit les lèvres, il devait obéir au chef. _

_- Nous attendrons encore un peu et alors seulement nous enverrons quelqu'un mais nous ne pouvons pour l'instant se passer de main d'œuvre. _

_Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à parler quand soudainement la porte s'ouvrit sur une fillette le visage rouge d'une course._

_- Déjà Tyki maintenant toi ? Qu'est-se qui se passe cette fois Lili ? _

_La petite fille reprit son souffle. _

_- Elle… ils…. _

_Mais avant qu'elle ne pût ajouter quoi que ce soit elle s'écroula sur le sol, son dos se teinta de rouge. Les villageois la regardèrent interdis. Puis l'un d'eux se leva et s'approcha d'elle._

_- Morte._

_Un rire éclata en dehors des murs, il était tellement en contraste avec l'évènement survenu que certain rire. Le villageois recula de plusieurs pas montrant du doigt quelque chose qui était hors de leur champ de vision. Il commença à bégayer. Tyki alla aussi voir ce qui ce passait. Comme tout le monde il passait que c'était une mauvaise blague mais quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qui riait. Il se figea. Maintenant il voyait. A l'entrée du village se tenait Road. Entourée de cadavres, recouverte de sang dans son intégralité, tenant dans l'une de ses mains les viscères de la personne qu'elle tenait fermement dans l'autre, elle offrait une vision surréaliste. Le villageois qui avait constaté la mort de la fillette vomit. Les autres comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas et déjà les curieux sortir à leur tour. Mais les uns après les autres ils périrent par une force inconnue. Road semblait se délecté de la scène. _

Non elle se délecte, pensa Tyki avec effroi.

_Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? _

_Voir les êtres qu'il considérait comme sa seconde famille mourir, voir sa sœur être la responsable de ce carnage… Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir, pour oublier. _

_Douleur. _

_Déchirement. _

_Brûlure. _

_Il tomba, son corps prit de convulsions. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il avait l'impression que chacune des cellules de son corps et de son âme se déchirait. Il se sentait se détruire de l'intérieur. _

**Joyd… Je suis Joyd le Noah du plaisir.**

- Il semblerait que ton esprit cherche à se protéger.

Elle retira le pieu de son front et le suça avidement.

- Joyd… je suis Joyd…

Elle sourit comme on sourit à un enfant qui n'a pas compris quelque chose.

Ce sentiment qu'il avait depuis le début, ce sentiment d'être épié, ce sentiment de ne plus maîtriser la situation….

- Ahhh tu réagis enfin petit frère !

_**Laisse-moi faire, cela te dépasse.**_

_Qui es-tu ? _

_**Joyd. Nous devons partir. J'aurais du prendre le contrôle plus tôt… **_

_Prendre le contrôle de mon corps et puis quoi encore ?! _

_**Je ne pense pas que tu saisis entièrement la situation, tu avais des ouvertures avant, je t'avais averti, même ton esprit est embrumé. Ne remarques-tu pas que depuis le début tu agis de la même façon qu'un patin ? Elle a du l'utilisé… elle l'a utilisé… Je vais te montrer ce qu'est vraiment capable d'un Noah en pleine possession de ses moyens ! Road vient juste de se réveiller, elle est encore instable… Regarde et apprend ! **_

Tyki regarda droit dans les yeux Road. Il contracta les muscles de ses bras, une légère pression et les menottes cédèrent. Road sourit de plus belle.

- Je m'excuse petite soeur mais ça sera pour une autre fois, souffla-t-il.

_Mon corps, mon corps ! _

**_Cesses de gémir comme une gamine merde ! T'as plus douze ans ! Tch pas possible ça ! _**

Le changement de ton le perturba. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que les évènements en cours. Il se sentait tirer vers l'arrière puis sa vision bascula en noir et gris. Il se sentit compresser, écraser. Il se sentait réellement humilier. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir de la sorte ? Il se maudit. Il ne comprenait pas sa faiblesse. Son corps qui n'était plus sien engagea le combat. Mais était-ce seulement un ? Il ne parvenait pas à voir correctement. Il ne sentait plus rien physiquement mais il ressentait. Il ressentait les sentiments de l'autre. Toute cette palette pourtant caractéristique des "humains".

Lumière. Un papillon noir. Une lance pointée à son encontre.

Douleur.

Lumière. Road recroquevillée sur le sol. Un papillon immense sur son dos.

Soulagement.

Lumière. Le papillon mangeait le corps vivant de Road.

Tristesse.

Lumière. Une porte blanche.

Peur.

Lumière. De la neige.

_**Je te rends ton corps pour l'instant... **_

La gorge sèche, les yeux larmoyants il affronta les minutes écoulés qu'il n'avait pu voir. Le visage déformé par la colère et la folie, les paroles sans sens, le cartilage qui se brisa, les os qui se fissurèrent, le sang qui s'écoulait à flot, les organes dispersés, l'odeur épouvantable des intestins ouverts, les membres qui se soulevaient de manières inhumaines... Mais il le sentait, elle n'était pas morte, elle ne pouvait mourir aussi simplement.

**_Une vraie fillette... On doit se dépêcher, Luberier a peut être déjà commis l'irréparable. Je vais vraiment croire que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien si je ne suis pas là ! Ressaisis-toi ! Où est passé le gars qui se dit être Noah ! L'être classe qui fait fondre le coeur des jeunes, innocentes, candides femme ?! _**

_Ce que j'ai vu quand tu as pris possession de mon corps... c'était la vérité ? _

**_"C'est"... Oui... maintenant allons-y on doit récupérer Lavi._**

_Et..._

**_Nea s'en sortira, tu le sens pourtant bien à présent puisqu'on est tous relié, puisque tu connais le fond de l'histoire. _**

Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Il était vide de tout astres et de nuages. Il regarda autour de lui en quête du moindre repère mais malheureusement il ne vit qu'un long et immense manteau blanc. Étrangement il était quiet. Son esprit était à nouveau vide et paisible. Il porta sa main machinalement à son chapeau haut de forme mais ne rencontra que ses cheveux. Il la laissa glisser sur son visage et se mit alors à rire. Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon une cigarette en piteuse état et la coinça entre ses lèvres sans l'allumer.

* * *

Moi : Tu sais il y a certains personnages auxquels il faut pas toucher... alors tu m'expliques ce...ce Tyki ?! Il est classe et tout et tout comme le dit Joyd alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Moi : Qui t'as dit que c'était son vrai caractère... celui d'avant... ?

Moi : ... mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec les personnages de DGM ?! T.T Et puis comment il peut y avoir une histoire d'amour si les deux concernés-

Moi : Mais tu vas te taire oui ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Moi : ... mouaif 'fin pour l'instant ils ont tous des problèmes mentaux -_-

Moi : bah attend de voir Nea, Road, Joyd et le conte millénaire en mode pétage de plomb après seulement tu pourras le dire !

Moi : *est totalement désespéré * merci pour les commentaires mais ne l'encouragez pas... vous risquerez de le regretter... vraiment...


	6. Chapter 6

Aye sir ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ils me font vraiment plaisir !

J'ai longtemps hésité sur ce chapitre (tellement que je n'ai pas pu faire mes devoirs... je suis pas du tout dans la mouise), comment le faire et tout alors vous aurez le droit, sans doute, au plus "mais c'est quoi ça/foutoir/merdier/chose" de votre vie ainsi que le "combat" le plus épique qu'il soit et je ne plaisante pas. J'avais écrit plusieurs débuts mais je bloquais pour la suite alors que je savais ce que je voulais mettre finalement c'est cette version qui c'est achevée d'elle-même. Et c'est sans doute à cet instant où vous vous constaterai comme quoi le résumé ne colle (pas du tout) à l'histoire \^-^/, l'histoire est tordu, une simple histoire "d'amour" c'est pas amusant ! Enfin je vous laisse là et je vous retrouve en-bas ! (le début est plus ou moins normal)

* * *

Elle écoutait la conversation. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux tremblaient de rage. Elle était assise dans le bureau de son grand frère. À côté d'elle se tenait Komui et Reever, en face un membre du Vatican. Il s'appelait Raphaëllo Chiavone, pourtant âgée d'une trentaines d'année son visage gardait des rondeurs enfantines, impressions renforcée par sa petite taille. Il était vêtu du même uniforme des exorcistes sauf d'une teinte grisâtre. Il avait les cheveux court, sombre, de petites lunettes rondes sur le nez cachaient ses yeux bruns. Elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour de retenir de le frapper, de crier. Cet homme était bien plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait penser. C'était pas un simple émissaire qui avait fait le voyage non, les rares personnes qui occupaient la même fonction que lui étaient dans les petits papiers du Pape, ils avaient pratiquement tout les droits. Ils n'avaient pas de nom particulier… comme des fantômes.

_C'est comme un deuxième Luberier_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

L'homme termina son discourt, son visage ne laisser passer aucune émotion concernant le message qu'il venait de délivrait. Allen serait emprisonné, amené au Vatican puis... il n'avait rien dit à propos de la suite.

- Comprenez bien qu'il représente une menace de ce faite-

- Fermez-la le nabot. Vous vous pointez ici à l'improviste, faites pleurer ma petite Lenalee chérie et voulez prendre avec vous Allen-kun, dit froidement Komui, ne croyez pas sortir d'ici vivant et je me fous royalement des décisions d'en haut.

Le nabot ne s'offusqua pas pour au tant, au contraire son visage afficha un air de supériorité.

- Il pensait que vous diriez cela grand intendant et nous avons pris des mesures adéquates...

- Vous savez il y a encore pleins de cartons de la scientifique qui traînent un peu partout, menaça Reever, mais pour le "bureaucrate" qui ne connaissait rien de la section scientifique et du grand intendant ne comprit pas la menace.

Lenalee se tendit.

_Des mesures adéquates ? _

Komui aussi sentit le danger.

- Quoi qu'il en soit cette décision me revient encore ! Maintenant partez avec vos chiens chiens et que je ne vous revois plus !

Il se retourna sur le point de sortir quand le téléphone sonna. Il pencha la tête en arrière.

- En êtes-vous vraiment sûr ? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes qu'un simple point que l'on peut changer.

Komui décrocha le combiné rageusement.

- Inutile de vous dire que cela doit rester secret...

- C'est le golmen de Lavi ! grisailla une voix au bout du fil, je vous le passe tout de suite !

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de place, il attendait. Dieu ce qu'ils haïssaient ce type. Il mit un doigt devant ses lèvres. Oui... ils étaient tous que de vulgaires pions... Komui essaya de se détendre mais cela était dure.

- Lavi comment ça va, tu sais qu'il est dans les minuit ?

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, Lenalee et Reever regardaient toujours Raphaëllo mais ne purent s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui pour entendre Lavi, il était parti depuis deux semaines et personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulut-

- Komui, il faut qu'Allen quitte immédiatement les lieux, il est en grand danger.

Il avait parlé rapidement et d'une voix basse comme si il craignait être entendu. Le grand intendant c'était tendu. Les autres remarquèrent le changement chez Komui. Il devait avoir mal entendu…

- Voyons Lavi-kun, le seul danger qu'il y a c'est que le quatorzième se réveille et se n'est pas encore le cas alors-

Raphaëllo eut un sourire en coin.

- Ecoute-moi !

Ils sursautèrent, il était très rare de le voir dans tout ses états. Il se passait quelque chose de très grave. Personne n'esquivait le moindre mouvement.

- Luberier a crée une troisième génération d'exorcistes et il va venir s'en prendre à Allen.

Lenalee le regardait, surprit. Elle ne savait rien à propos des secondes générations. Reever s'élança sur le « nabot » et l'empoigna par le col.

- Une troisième génération hein ?! souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Les expériences ont été interdites et Allen-kun ne risque-

C'était vrai, il les avait interdite. Cependant le ton de Lavi ainsi que le sourire de leur invité disaient le contraire.

- Il faut qu'il fuisse ! Sur le champ ! Ils vont le tuer, tu m'écoutes ! Ils vont le tuer comme ils vont me tuer ! Ils veulent reprendre les fragments du Cœur mais ils ne savent rien !

Lavi avait parlé encore plus rapidement, des sanglots perçaient des ses paroles. Komui se figea. Il déglutina.

- Lavi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Le Vatican ne demanderai jamais la mort de deux de ces exorcistes, cela est ridicule. _

- Les fragments du Cœur ?

_Pourquoi fait-il mention de ça ? Le Cœur n'est qu'un seul morceau de l'Innocence…_

- Et tu es où ?

Personne ne savait où était la Bibliothèque des Bookmen, absolument personne. Il lui fallait des coordonnées pour le retrouver.

Une explosion retentit soudainement. Plusieurs piles de documents qui ne tenait que pas la volonté du tout puissant s'écroulèrent pour rejoindre les autres feuilles déjà présentés au sol.

Raphaëllo se libéra de l'emprise de l'Australien et se précipita vers la porte, Reever à sa suite, Lenalee qui était restée figée jusqu'à présent amorçait déjà son lancé. Komui la retint pas l'épaule.

- Lavi, attends-moi d'accord, il y a eu une explosion dans les dortoirs, je te passe Lenalee...

Il avait le cœur déchiré à l'idée de choisir entre Lavi et Allen mais dans l'immédiat il y en avait qu'un qu'il pouvait sauver. Il passa le téléphone sous le regard ahuri de sa petite sœur. Il savait pour elle et Lavi, ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'était quand ils auraient la possibilité de se revoir, qu'ils se revoient tous ensemble si ce que Lavi venait de dire était vrai. Il se gifla mentalement.

_Comment oses-tu remettre en question la parole d'un des membres de ta famille, qui plus est d'un Bookman ?! _

Il s'élança lui aussi à sa poursuite. Dans l'œil unique de son golem s'affichait le lieu approximatif de l'explosion. Il espérait que ce ne soit qu'une bagarre entre Kanda et Allen qui avait lieu si fréquemment.

XxX

Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux. Link était allongé sur le sol, les jambes emprisonnaient par des débris de pierre. Un morceau de bois aussi long et large de son avant-bras perforait sa jambe droite juste en dessous du genou. De la chambre il n'en restait pratiquement rien. Des dizaines et des dizaines de confiseries recouvraient la piece, ils avaient tous fondus. Allen était devant lui, son Innocence activée. Une main sur son visage l'autre sur sa poitrine, comme si il souffrait. Il pouvait voir son visage déformé par… la colère et… de la tristesse ? Link tenta de se redresser mais ses mains glissèrent sur une flaque de sang. Allen sembla alors réaliser la présence de son « garde du corps ».

- Walker ?

Il le regardait puis ria tristement. Sa peau était brune que du côté gauche, l'iris dorée ; mais l'autre côté était encore normal. Mais la couleur brune prit le dessus et recouvrit entièrement son corps.

- Le quatorzième ?

- Je préfère Nea, souffla-t-il.

Tim gisait sur le sol, il avait repris une taille "normale", ses ailes se soulevaient puis s'abaissaient, il essayait de voler mais iln'avait plus de force. Nea se pencha et prit entre ses doigts la petite boulle dorée. Il tourna les talons et franchit le trou. Il y avait une ouverture énorme à la place de la porte ainsi des marques de brûlure sur le pourtour, sur le sol et sur la rambarde dont il manquait des morceaux. Il s'arrêta. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, dit-il à l'intention de Link. De toute façon une équipe arrivera bientôt.

Link le regarda étonné. Déjà il entendit le son de pas se rapprochant.

- Le quatorzième ! cria une voix inconnue.

- C'est Nea ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise, marmonna-t-il.

- Moi je m'en fiche de comme tu t'appelles. Rends-toi.

La personne venait d'apparaître derrière Nea. Elle était enveloppée dans une cape brune, son bras sur la tête de celui-ci.

- Tu te ramollis Blondie !

Link écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait de cette façon.

- Marie ? Mais…alors… bégaya-t-il.

- Troisième génération, hein ? Désolé pour toi mais je suis légèrement pressé alors, adieu Marie.

Sa tête roula jusqu'à Link. Son corps tomba comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Nea l'avait décapité d'un seul coup, sans hésitation. Son bras gauche avait cédé la place à l'épée.

XxX

Komui déboucha sur les dortoirs après un dernier virage. Reever et Chiavone le devançaient.

- Le quatorzième ! cria Chiavone.

Son cœur rata un battement.

_Vous devrez alors me tuer…_

Il se souvint des paroles d'Allen si le quatorzième se réveillait.

_Non ! Je ferai tout pour empêcher ça ! _

Les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés. Un jersey de sang éclaboussa les murs. Ils entendirent un objet roulait sur le sol. Allen/Neah venait de prendre la vie à une personne. Komui eu un mouvement de recul de même de Reever. Raphaëllo était en colère.

- Karine et Mario attrapez-le !

Deux personne les dépassèrent. Deux bandes d'un blanc immaculé devinrent rouge. Elles les transpercèrent de part en part, leur corps suspendus à quelques centimètres du sol. La femme parla mais ses paroles furent noyées par le sang qui ressortait de sa bouche. L'homme garda la sienne scellée. Il attrapa la bande de tissus de ses deux mains mais ses doigts furent tranchés nets.

- Pour qui vous me prenez ?

Sa voix était glacial. Ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs bras qui pendait hors de leur cape. Il tourna la tête, Marie avait le même. C'était une _chose, _même plus un bras.

Une troisième bande s'enroula autour du cou de Chiavone.

- Comment devrai-je te tuer ? Muhh… rôtir ? Je n'ai plus rôti personne depuis un bout de temps ! Il faudrait pas que je perde la main hein ?

Il déposa les deux personnes qu'il avait transpercées sur le sol puis les décapita aussi.

- Ils n'avaient rien demandé… Pas très au point encore la troisième génération… mais je vous arrêterai toi et tes petits camarades ! Comment as-tu osé faire _ça_ ?! Abjecte ! C'est le seul mot qui me vient. Vous n'en avez pas assez de souffrir de pauvres gamins ?!

Nea resserra son emprise sur le coup de sa victime.

Komui et Reever étaient paralysés par l'aura que dégageait Nea. Le grand intendant réfléchissait à toute allure.

A part Kanda et Lenalee il n'y avait pas d'autres exorcistes sur place et les plus proches devaient être à près de cinq heures en vol d'oiseau.

_On tiendra pas cinq heures. _

Une chaussure percuta la tête de Nea, sous la surprise il broya les cervicales de Raphaëllo. Komui reconnu la chaussure en question.

_Non ! _

Il voyait Nea se retourner. Il le voyait près à attaquer. Il parcourut les mètres qui les séparaient, lui et le Noah et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le sol.

- Komui, Komui, Komui… pourquoi à ton avis je ne détruis pas cet endroit ? C'est vrai ça ! Je pourrait tous vous tuer en moins de deux. Lenalee, une demoiselle digne de se nom ne lance pas de chaussure ! En plus c'est déloyale comme méthode ! Je viens de tuer simplement cette ordure alors qu'il mérite le pire des châtiments.

Elle avait les joues mouillées de ses larmes mais son regard était déterminé et haineux.

- RENDS-NOUS ALLEN !

Les yeux de Nea se voilèrent un instant de douleur.

- Komui, tu me fais mal, sérieusement. Reever ne reste pas là comme un merlan fris ! Va dégager Double-verrues !

Tous le regardait avec incompréhension.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe par tout les dieux ! _jura Link. _Ils sont fous, tous sans exception ! _

- Vous avez de la chance, au début je voulais tous vous tuer ! Mais finalement…finalement… il y a déjà eu tant de morts… tellement…

XxX

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

C'était deux questions qui revenait constamment à leur esprit.

Reever et Lenalee installaient le corps d'Allen fiévreux à bord du bateau.

Kanda criait sur Komui, le menaçant de Mugen.

La pluie s'abattait sur la citadelle. La nature pleurait, ils le sentaient. Elle pleurait pour eux. La citadelle était sans vie. Les traqueurs et le personnel étaient endormis. La section scientifique travaillait encore. Mais malgré cela la citadelle était comme morte.

_Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien entendu ? _Mais il fallait mieux, ils étaient toujours vivants.

- Je refuse catégoriquement !

- Kanda…

- C'est un danger Komui ! Un danger ! Pourquoi devrai-je aider le Moyashi !

Komui avait les larmes aux yeux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ce qui se passait n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Rien n'était normale.

- Il est capable de nous tuer sans la moindre hésitation !

- Kanda…

- Tch faites pas cette tête ! On doit l'enfermer ! On doit le tuer ! C'est notre mission !

Leurs mains tremblaient, pour l'un de colère pour l'autre de tristesse. Komui revoyait la discutions qu'il avait eu avant avec Lenalee, il revoyait son regard déterminé.

_- J'ai confiance en Lavi, j'ai confiance en Allen ! Je suis désolée onii-san mais cette fois… cette fois… c'est ma décision ! Je l'accompagnerai ! _

Elle l'avait serré contre elle, « pardon » avait-elle murmuré.

- On est une famille, Yûu…

Kanda le frappa.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma famille, cracha-t-il.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

- En tant que ton supérieur je te l'ordonne !

Kanda était dégoûté.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas, Komui.

- Protèges-les, je compte sur toi…

Kanda claqua la porte, des documents tombèrent.

- La citadelle se retrouve sans exorciste, Komui, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Reever appelles les chefs des autres branches, je veux savoir qui a fait les recherches pour les troisièmes générations. Où, comment et pourquoi.

_Mais pourquoi Lavi ? Et qu'est-ce que le Cœur à avoir là-dedans ? _

- Mais visiblement ils n'étaient pas préparé à ce qu'il se réveille. Une tempête est sur le point de se lever… Non je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je fais, qui pourrait l'être, mais j'ai foi, j'ai foi en eux. Quand ils rentreront on organisera une grande fête ! Et on ferra un ragoût de lapin ! Ah… Reever… enregistres toutes les données déjà récoltées… le Vatican réagira et il nous faudra être prêt.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on va aider un Noah…

- Moi aussi. Le général Cross est toujours introuvable ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Appelles aussi les Généraux, on aura besoin de leur aide. On nous cache des choses et je n'aime pas ça.

- Et à propose de Lavi ? Et de Bookman ?

Komui se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Reever.

- Tu sais j'ai jamais vu un lapin et un panda si résistant, après tout Lavi a survécu à plusieurs Komurins.

XxX

C'était un petit bateau cependant il y avait assez d'espace pour eux trois. Il devait être dans les neuf-huit heures. Les mouettes tournaient autour d'eux dans l'espoir d'avoir de quoi se nourrir. Ils étaient bercés par la houle de la mer.

Allen cauchemardait dans son sommeil. La fièvre ne voulait pas baisser. Il se débattait avec les draps.

Kanda tenait fermement la garde de Mugen, prêt à la dégainer à tout moment. Il était encore énervé, il le serait encore longtemps.

Lenalee était aux commandes du bateau. Elle avait appris avec son grand frère le maniement de la barre durant ses temps de libre. Ils avait été pêché ensemble et avait cuisiné leur récolte ensemble.

- On va où ? demanda Kanda, sa langue claqua.

Même si elle ne le voyait pas elle devinait aisément le regard glacial qu'il lui lançait.

- Sur le continent, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Tch.

- Il s'est évanoui avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Kanda.

- Et il veut y faire quoi hein ? Pourquoi on n'utiliserait pas l'arche ?

Lenalee se retourna et lui sourit.

- La route sera long Yûu.

Il ouvrit la bouche surpris.

- Jeryy a dû cuisiné un truc périmé, marmonna-t-il.

- Tykki… viens… besoin…toi…

Allen l'avait agrippé par la manche.

_De quoi Nea et Komui avaient-ils parlé ?_

* * *

Moi : Résumons nous avons donc : une bibliothèque incendiée, un lapin et un panda porté disparu, des Noahs limite schizo' et dérangé du cerveau, le Vatican qui fait on ne sait quoi, un Nea qui décide de se barrer on ne sait où faire on ne sait quoi (sauf moi qui sais ^^) accompagné d'une Lenalee "rebelle" (elle grandit !)et d'un Kanda, Allen et Tykki style cheveu sur la soupe... je crois n'avoir rien oublié... Si vous me tuez maintenant vous ne saurez pas la suite.

Moi :... y'a pas que tes perso' qui sont dérangés du cerveau...

Moi : * grommelle* quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai le droit d'espérer un petit commentaire ?

Moi : après l'image de Tykki tu t'en prends à celle de Nea... c'est impardonnable

Merci de votre patience, curiosité ?, de ne pas me tuer, et je m'excuse pour les fautes de français.

A la prochaine ! (j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelques chose d'important mais je ne sais pas quoi...)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! Je suis de retour pour votre plus grand malheur ou bonheur ~

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ils font plaisir ^^ (surtout quand je regarde ma moyenne désastreuse...)

Sinon ce chap'-ci est le premier (entièrement) corrigé par ma petite AoiHane o/ celle qui se cache (ou pas) là-bas derrière le gros livre.

Enjoy ? (j'ai pas fumé de champignon de Mario et je le jure !)

* * *

Une lumière scintilla au loin. Craquement. Elle se redressa sur ses mains. Elle saisit une aile bleuté et l'arracha, ainsi que le papillon à qui elle appartenait ; ces affreuses créatures dévoraient son dos. Puis un second et encore un. Ces bestioles poussèrent ce qui semblaient être des cris suraigus, elle en faisait fi, de même que le papillon se nourrissant de la chair de son doigt. Plusieurs étaient mort à cause de son sang mais d'autres résistaient plus. Ses os, ses muscles et même certains organes étaient visibles sous le sang s'écoulant abondamment. Elle se releva, un léger cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle tituba mais parvint à se stabiliser. Elle observa les alentours. La brume s'était dissipée, le mur avec les chaines se dressait au même endroit, sans le prisonnier, les fers se cognaient l'un contre l'autre malgré l'absence de vent. L'ouverture pratiquée par Joyd avait modifié l'air. Passer aux travers des choses… Passer au travers de l'espace-temps… Les quelques bougies qui flottaient encore éclairaient les nombreuses traces sanglantes. Elle se mordit la lèvre, en plus de s'être échapper il n'avait reçu pratiquement aucun dommage corporel contrairement à elle. Elle rentra l'une de ses côtes qui jaillissait de sa poitrine. Déjà ses tissus se reformaient. Derrière elle reposaient les cadavres des Teases. Certains se putréfiaient, un système de décomposition accéléré, ou bien se vidaient des dernières gouttes de sang, la vie s'était envolée ; c'était le cas pour les derniers en date. Une aile tressauta. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha du survivant. Elle tendit la main et l'attrapa. Il tenta de la mordre mais il n'avait plus de force. Elle prit chaque partie de la mâchoire du papillon et les sépara lentement, très lentement. Elle fouilla dans les cadavres et en ressortit la vertèbre qui lui manquait pour que sa régénération soit complète. Elle saisit le bout de lance qui trainer au peu plus loin, s'ouvrit la peau de son dos nouvellement créé, inséra deux doigts entre deux vertèbres comme levier puis plaça le morceau manquant. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de se battre dans son propre corps, il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre ses marques.

L'esprit vide, elle changea la configuration des lieux et apparut alors une salle de bain. Les murs étaient recouvertsd'un affreux papier peint rose bonbon qui se décollait par endroit, ses pieds foulaient un tapis mauve, qui, malgré les incessantes allées et venues de la Noah, gardait toute sa douceur. L'eau coulait dans la baignoire qu'elle rejoignit après s'être dévêtue des lambeaux de sa robe. Elle se laissa bercer par l'eau et les effluves de savons. Elle n'était pas mécontente en soi de la fuite de son prisonnier, au lieu de le tuer maintenant elle le ferait devant Nea, la douleur serait d'autant plus succulente à savourer.

Le cavalier s'avança et prit le fou. Entre ses doigts reposait feu le fou. Elle s'empara de chaque pions puis les brisa en petits morceaux, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la mousse du bain. Elle briserait toutes les personnes qui se mettraient devant elle. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté. Quel coup devait-elle jouer ? Pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'elle qui s'était réveillée… Devait-elle faire de même avec le comte ? Ou bien attendre le bon moment pour que, dès qu'Adam ouvrirait les yeux, il aurait l'immense joie de les tuer ? Ces traitres, ces vermines. Elle pencha pour le dernier [la dernière option], il avait tellement souffert, ce serait son cadeau d'anniversaire par la même occasion, sept milles ans ça se fête ! Ou était-ce plus ? Les années passaient ainsi qu'une partie de la mémoire.

Cette guerre était comme une partie d'échec, toujours les mêmes pions, toujours les mêmes camps, toujours la même chose, toujours différent… Cette partie se répétait inlassablement jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux se fasse prendre. Elle se rongeait l'ongle cependant elle le délaissa pour un sucre d'orge qu'elle prit dans un vase reposant sur la petite table à côté de la baignoire. Elle se laissa glisser dans son bain, le plateau d'échec tomba, la mousse recouvrit sa tête mais sa sucrerie était toujours entre ses dents. Road adorait ses petites douceurs mais moins qu'un visage déformé par l'horreur, la peur, la tristesse et la colère. L'eau du bain picota les dernières plaies encore ouvertes.

XxX

Entre les paupières de ses yeux à demi-closes, il voyait le ciel se napper d'un voile brillant. De sa position allongée, la vue du ciel bleu sombre était magnifique, les ruines de la Bibliothèque s'élevaient encore telles les doigts d'un cadavre calciné resserrant dans une dernière étreinte un parchemin précieux – ou ; était-ce un appel au secours ? Il ne voyait que les ogives du Hall d'entrée, les pierres entre étaient tombées, fissurant le sol au point d'en faire une mosaïque brisée. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais la vérité était si forte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Son corps était baigné par la chaleur des petits brasiers disséminés et par la froideur de la neige l'enveloppant. La fumée s'était dissipée cependant il savait, sentait que le feu brulait encore dans le puits. La neige du pic avait dû s'engouffrer lorsque le « toit » s'était effondré, il n'avait pas neigé a ces hauteurs depuis plusieurs jours, les nuages avaient été absents, ne voulant sans doute pas être des témoins silencieux de ce "massacre". Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Ou était Bookman ? Les autres, avaient-ils pu s'enfuir à temps ? Et le vieux qu'il avait laissé dans un placard...

Les souvenirs des derniers événements lui revenaient lentement. Ses larmes brûlèrent les blessures qu'il avait au visage, il bougea ses mains mais ses mouvements étaient restreint, il cherchait son marteau. Il avait été dans sa main puis… sous ses doigts il ne sentait rien d'autre que le sol brisé.

Une odeur singulière puis de faibles sons l'alerta d'un potentiel danger, ils n'étaient pas dû au brasier encore vivant se trouvant à plusieurs couloirs d'ici, l'odeur se rapprochait de la cigarette. Lavi tourna sa tête endoloris vers la droite. Il entrapercevait une silhouette humaine qui se découpait sur le fond rouge des flammes. Un frisson le parcouru. Il était assis de profil sur les restes d'un arc en plein cintre. Les habits étaient troués en certains endroits, sur des parties de la taille d'une paume de main le tissus était plus sombre, du sang sans doute. Il tenait quelque chose en main, c'étaient des cartes, il en prit une et les déposa devant lui. Lavi s'humecta les lèvres, l'inconnu quitta son jeu pour le regarder. C'était Tyki. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Tyki le devança :

- Joyd, moi c'est Joyd. Tu ne devrais pas parler, tu n'es pas en état de le faire.

Puis il retourna à son jeu, plus intéressé par ses bouts de papier que par l'humain.

- Ce vieux Bookman a bien des tours dans son sac, je ne pensais plus voir une de ses bombes, dommage qu'avec le temps sa maitrise ait baissé. Cette senteur d'encre… impossible de se méprendre sur son fabricant.

Lavi ne l'interrompait pas même si l'envie se faisait de plus en plus forte, son instinct lui disait de se taire et il se trompait quand de rare occasion. Tyki – Joyd – déposa sa dernière carte.

- Je ne sais pas où commencer. J'apprécie – appréciait vraiment ce lieu. Moi et Nea on venait de temps à autres dans le passé.

Joyd parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Lavi, sa voix n'était qu'un faible chuchotement entre les crépitements des flammes. Il se leva, enleva les quelques flocons de neige sur ses vêtements et s'approcha de lui. Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de tissus pas très large mais dont la longueur pouvait faire le tour d'une tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda sèchement le jeune Bookman, malgré les avertissements de son instinct, pendant que Joyd lui mettait le bandeau à la place de son cache-œil qui était tombé dans le combat.

- J'aime vraiment pas voir le Cœur comme ça…, murmura-t-il. Je pense que tu le sais… Bookman a dû t'en parler… Si jeune et déjà tes mains sont tachées de sang.

- Nous sommes les historiens de l'ombre, nous écrivons l'Histoire qui n'a jamais été révélée… Nous écrivons l'Histoire… qui aurait cru que c'était un Noah qui avait crée les Bookmen, de plus par le quatorzième, pas étonnant que mes mains soient pleines du sang coulé par les inconnus morts devant mes yeux.

- Nea, s'il te plait.

- Nea, cracha Lavi. Que tu prennes la place de Tyki cela m'importe peu mais ton cher Nea, si il prend le corps d'Allen je t'arracherai les yeux.

- Allen et Tyki… à une autre époque, dans un univers différent… peut-être qu'ils auraient pu être heureux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, on vit dans ce monde injuste avec une vie cruelle, je les plains. Nous les empêcherons d'aller plus loin dans leurs sentiments, de plus leur corps nous appartiennent. Nous méritons de vivre en paix.

Ses paroles confirmèrent les soupçons de Lavi.

Il y a bien quelque chose entre eux deux.

- Ordure comment oses-tu parler de paix ?! siffla le rouquin.

- Modère tes propos Lavi Bookman Jr. ! Tu n'es pas en état de te défendre.

- Vous, les Noahs, tous, vous n'êtes que des êtres abjectes ! Vous avez causé tous ces malheurs !

Les villes détruites, les victimes innocentes, les personnes manipulées par leur douleur, le bonheur arraché de force...

Joyd se pencha à l'oreille de Lavi.

- Tu sais, Tyki n'est qu'un pâle reflet du sadisme dont je peux faire preuve. J'admire le courage que tu as su montrer avant, pas facile de se découper la jambe avec le matériel qu'on a sous la main…

Joyd appuya fortement sur la base du genoux gauche de Lavi. Les bandages se gorgèrent rapidement de sang même si le froid avait ralentit sa circulation sanguine. Si Joyd avait retiré les bandages il aurait vu un moignon calciné, une découpure rugueuse et barbare. Lavi avait du s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avec le sceau du feu pour arriver enfin à se délogé du rocher menaçant de l'ensevelir complètement. Il se secoua la tête pour ne plus y songer.

- Ne me met pas dans le même sac qu'eux !

Le rouquin laissa échapper un cri et la douleur l'aidant assena un coup de poing à Joyd.

- Le lapin a encore des forces à ce que je vois...

- O-où est Bookman ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un doigt sur ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire moqueur.

- OU EST-IL ?

- Tu ne devrais pas crier, vraiment. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas mourir ?

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer du Noah, Lavi tenta de se relever, mais il ne pouvait à peine soulevait son torse et replier sa jambe encore valide.

- Le froid, la chaleur, le choc émotionnel, si tu ajoutes en plus les quelques os brisés lors de l'explosion... Cela devait être vraiment une situation désespérée pour qu'il utilise un de ses explosifs... On a besoin de toi vivant alors fait un effort de ne pas mourir avant la fin.

Lavi lui lança un regard noir, prêt à se jeter sur lui.

- Bookman et Luberrier sont introuvables, la troisième génération de même.

L'exorciste s'immobilisa, comment savait-il ? Il craignait pour la suite, mais pouvait-il avoir confiance en lui ?

- Tous les autres sont morts.

- T-tou-tous ?

Il le regarda, atterré. Des morts il en avait vu mais la douleur était toujours présente.

- Tu mens ! Ce ne sont que des balivernes !

Joyd soupira. Il attrapa fermement par le cou son cadet.

- Écoute-moi bien, je ne vais pas répéter. Soit tu meurs ici, l'esprit rongé par le désespoir et tous ces autres sentiments futiles, mais après t'avoir utilisé. Soit tu viens avec moi, on rejoint Nea, tu fais ton travail de Bookman et celui qu'on te demandera de faire, et en même temps tu pourras voir pour une solution pour Allen même si je doute fortement que tu en trouves une. Alors tu choisis quoi ? Ou alors je devrais utiliser des moyens plus persuasif pour que tu me suives de ton plein gré ? Cette petite Lenalee par exemple… en plein dans la Congrégation… cette même Congrégation qui a envoyé Luberrier…

XxX

Il inspira. Il expira. Il ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Était-il sur le point de mourir pour faire ce rêve en particulier ? La fois où il avait failli mourir. Cet épisode de sa vie semblait si lointain, comme le souvenir d'une arrière-grand-mère sur son enfance, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer pourtant il ne faisait rien pour changer le cours de se rêve. Il se tenait face à Tyki, il venait de voir Suman mourir sous ses yeux, il n'avait pu le sauver. Les tiges de bambous l'oppressaient, il se sentait emprisonné. Tyki posa sa main sur son torse, sa chaleur traversa le tissu, son corps se rapprocha du sien, il sentait son odeur, délicieuse et envoûtante, il sentit sa main traverser sa chair et se refermer autour de son cœur. Tyki tenait sa vie entre sa main, il tenait son cœur au creux de sa paume. Allen déglutit. Normalement, il se débattait, non ? Pourtant il restait immobile, serin. La scène devint noire et blanche. Un rire retentit. Tyki ne bougeait plus, les feuilles ne se balançaient plus au gré du vent. La chemise immaculée du Noah se teinta de rouge. La scène était noire, blanche et rouge. Une lame dépassait de son abdomen, d'une dizaines de centimètres au moins. Elle étincelait au claire de lune. Elle se retira. Douleur. Allen pencha sa tête en avant. La main de Tyki était toujours présente dans son corps mais la douleur ne venait pas de là. La lame traversait les deux corps. Elle tourna et fit des va-et-vient. Elle se retira. Tyki se penchait dangereusement en avant. Son corps bascula sur Allen. Sa main propulsa son cœur en dehors de son habitacle. Ils tombèrent tout les deux. Les contours se brouillèrent. La forêt de bambous laissa place à une prairie verdoyante. L'herbe courbait légèrement sous le vent. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait rien à part de l'herbe. Il n'y avait rien à part lui. Le même rire retentit. Des ombres apparurent autour de lui. De simples formes floues, elles devinrent Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Choji, Miranda, Marie, Komui… tous des personnes de la Congrégation, tous avaient les yeux arrachés, les globes oculaires reposaient aux pieds d'Allen, ils le fixaient. Leur bouches se mouvaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. La terre trembla.

- Pourquoi tu m'as tué ?

- Pourquoi…. Pourquoi…

- Amis… Nous sommes amis non ?

- … Allen…. Allen…

- Le quatorzième…

- Nea…

De la bile remonta le long de son œsophage. Il vomit.

Il crachota. Sa gorge le brulait. La scène changea encore une fois.

Un bâtiment en proies aux flammes dans les montagnes. Une salle d'eau. Des dizaines et des dizaines de téléphone. Des voix lui parlaient, il ne comprenait pas, il y avait tellement de langues différentes, venue de tout pays, de tout âge.

- Ton corps m'appartient… il n'a jamais été tien… tu es un Noah…

- Jamais de la vie… Je suis un exorciste !

- C'est la fatalité de ton destin.

- Le destin n'a pas d'emprise sur moi. Je suivrai la voie que je choisirai, aux côtés de mes amis !

- Petit naïf…

Sa nuque se brisa nette.

XxX

- Allen tiens bon !

Lenalee regardait impuissante son ami se tordre de douleur sur sa couche. Elle lui maintenait une serviette froide sur le front pour atténuer sa fièvre mais elle ne voulait pas baisser. Ses cheveux blancs étaient poisseux de sueur ainsi que ses vêtements. Elle supplia Kanda de lui venir en aide mais depuis qu'Allen l'avait agrippé dans son sommeil il ne l'approchait plus.

- Kanda…

Sa voix était sur le point de se briser. Les hurlements d'Allen faisaient échos au tonnerre qui grondait. Les yeux noirs et froids de Yuu rencontra ceux perdus de la fille. Il grogna. Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha d'eux. Il la prit par l'épaule et la poussa fermement.

- Va tenir le gouvernail avant qu'on ne s'échoue.

- Merci…

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Kanda s'occupa de l'alité. Il se taillada le pouce et fit couler le sang entre les lèvres d'Allen. Il se calma un peu.

Il se demandait quels pouvaient être les cauchemars qu'il subissait. Il savait mieux que quiconque l'effet néfastes qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Des fois, encore, il se réveillait les yeux humides aux souvenirs de son passé.

-… exorcistes…amis…

- Maudit Moyashi.

* * *

Pas vraiment d'action, on retourne vers quelque chose de plus calme... enfin...

Laisser vos impressions, ça fait plaisir et m'aide. (en plus j'ai eu 6 à mon bac blanc de français... non c'est pas une technique pour vous forcer... pas du tout... juste un peu démoralisée T.T)

Comme j'ai quelques petits problèmes familiaux il se peut que la suite mette un peu de temps avant d'arriver, je m'excuse d'avance.


	8. Chapter 8

Après une absence d'environ quatre mois je suis de retour, et avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^. Beaucoup d'évènements se sont produits durant cette période et j'espère pouvoir consacrer plus de temps à cette fic XD Bref merci pour votre soutient et pour les reviews qui me font énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture (je l'espère) !

* * *

Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il était vide. Ses membres endoloris étaient bercés par les douces houles de l'embarcation. Son esprit était emporté avec le vent et la pluie loin de lui. Le son rassurant du tonnerre zébrant le cercle de nuit noire l'apaisait. Il sentait sous son dos le bois et le fer se tordre sous la force des éléments. Il était rassuré, le sang n'avait pas coulé sur le bateau.

Il était allongé, entre le rêve et la réalité. Il avait réussi à repousser aussi loin qu'il le pouvait la présence ô combien désagréable du Noah. Sa transpiration collait cheveux et vêtement sur sa peau tendue. Il semblait se réveiller après de longs jours de coma. Son pied convulsa. Le maintient et le contrôle sur Nea devenait de plus en plus dur mais il gardait confiance en lui. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Il fixait du regard le mouvement pendulaire de la bougie accrochée au plafond. Il se sentait mieux, au fur et à mesure que le Noah reculait, il regagnait en force. Il ignorait ses plaintes et ses cris ainsi que la douleur lacérante de son œil et bras gauche. Il ne restait plus que des murmures. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir de même qu'il ne vit pas la personne entrant dans la pièce. Il essaya de tourner la tête. Douleur. Il se sentait tellement inutile, cloué sur son lit de fortune.

- Ne bouge pas, la voix était douce. C'était Lenalee.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa sa main froide sur son front.

- Ta fièvre a baissé, comment te sens-tu ?

Allen ouvrit les lèvres, en vain, aucun son ne sortait. Sa gorge était en feu, elle était si sèche... Il sentit alors un liquide tiède couler en lui, de l'eau. Lenalee soutenait sa tête d'une main et versait l'eau d'un verre de l'autre. Il put voir les cernes noires sous ses yeux, ses doigts rongés pratiquement jusqu'au sang pour certain. Il voyait l'inquiétude ronger peu à peu son amie. Une fois fini, elle le redressa. Allen gémit, il était comme une poupée vivante. Elle lui sourit tristement.

- Pardon. Tu dois manger. C'est du porridge, pas aussi bon que celui de Jeryy tu m'excuseras.

Allen se laissa faire. Il n'était plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Merci, souffla-t-il lorsqu'il fut rassasié.

- Repose-toi. Tu as eu une fièvre violente, tu divaguais. On se charge de tout.

Elle lui tapota la jambe. Elle tremblait dans son uniforme d'exorciste. Allen prit une grande gorgée d'air, mais avait-il seulement le courage de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Il le savait au fond de lui. Il était pris de terreur. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Ses sentiments étaient mélangés à ceux de Nea de façon complexe, ils ne formaient plus qu'un, comment discerner ses sentiments à lui de celui de son hôte ? Qu'avait-il dit ?

- J-je...

- Chut Allen.

- P-pardon. Pour tout pardon.

Il voulait aider l'Ordre, il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour eux.

_C'était trop tard._

Il voulut parler à nouveau cependant il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une seconde personne. La nourriture lui avait redonné des forces. Sa fatigue se dissipa. Il regarda en face le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux noirs le transpercèrent, le mettant à nu. Ses cheveux tout aussi noirs encadraient son visage déformé par une colère retenue. Allen eut un sourire en coin, il reconnaissait bien là Kanda.

- Réveillé Moyashi ? Je te prierai de ne pas me prendre pour un doudou sinon tu goûteras à ma lame, son ton était froid et tranchant.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et croisa ses jambes. Il méditait Ses longs cheveux était retenus par l'habituel lacet, les mèches qui encadraient son visage le cachèrent aux yeux de tous. Il n'attendait pas de réaction de la part d'Allen.

- Nous arriverons bientôt vers Penzance ensuite nous traverserons la Manche en direction de la France.

Kanda ne bougea pas lorsqu'il parla. Sa voix se détachait clairement sur le grincement sinistre du navire. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage.

- Nous avons navigué en hauturière jusqu'à présent pour éviter un quelconque repérage des ennemis, dit Lenalee.

- Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas encore rencontré d'Akuma de niveau trois. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Cependant après la traversée de la Manche on continuera avec du cabotage – les seules cartes que nous avions sont inutilisables à cause de la pluie – jusqu'au niveau de Ploudalmézeau. C'est un petit bourg, j'y ai quelques contacts qui pourraient nous être utile.

- Merci Kanda, souffla Allen.

- Quelle est notre destination ? demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? Allen le regarda surpris.

- Allen… on sait pas ce qu'il se passe et… je, enfin nous… je veux dire que tu nous le diras que tu seras prêt, Lenalee affichait de nouveau son sourire triste.

Cela allait trop vite pour lui. Beaucoup trop vite. Il ne voulait pas voir cette expression chez son amie. Elle était forte.

- P-pardon ?

- Quelle est donc notre destination Moyashi ? répéta Kanda, sa colère montait à grands pas.

- Constantinople.

Allen serra le drap de sa couche. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas une marionnette, il suivait son propre chemin, la voie qu'il s'était tracé. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'était plus que le jouet d'une partie bien plus vaste. C'était la destination que Nea souhaitait pas la sienne.

_Pardon ?! Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Depuis quand je le laisse aussi aller ?! Je suis moi, Allen Walker ! Et personne d'autre. Nea je te jure que je te ferais regretter tout ça. Je couperai tous des fils, c'est mon corps et pas le tient !_

Une quinte de toux le secoua, un goût métallique remplis sa bouche. Il parvint à masquer l'afflux de sang dans sa gorge.

**_Petite vermine, ton avis n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Tu n'existes déjà plus._**

_La ferme !_

**_Quelle grossièreté._**

- Bien.

Le kendoka se leva et sortit sans un mot. Cependant sur le pas de la porte il s'arrêta. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu ne nous avais pourtant pas dit que ton épée pouvait seulement tuer que le côté sombre d'une personne ?

- Kanda !

- C'était une simple question. Ton crown clown est bien rouge Moyashi.

- Repose-toi, ajouta rapidement Lenalee avant de sortir à la poursuite de Kanda.

Allen pencha la tête en avant. Ses mains tremblaient. Quelle scène singulière.

_Mes sentiments, tes sentiments... Nea... Je suis perdu. Je ne te laisserai pas le contrôle._

Timcampy observait la scène, caché sous les draps. Il était perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées. Son véritable maître commençait à revenir, quand il serait là…. Devrait-il le suivre ou partir en attendant qu'Allen revienne ? S'il revenait… Le golem s'enroula entre ses ailes dorées. Il se sentait coupable…coupable d'avoir ramené Road et Tyki pour sauver son maître…coupable de ne pas avoir séparé alors qu'il était encore temps Tyki et Allen…coupable d'avoir réveillé le passé enfoui et oublié…

XxX

C'était un petit navire. Pas bien grand, pas vraiment spacieux, juste le nécessaire.

- Kanda !

Sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir exiguë. Il ne se retourna pas, ne ralentit pas, il continua de sa démarche rapide. Il entra dans une pièce et en ferma la porte à clé. C'était sa chambre. Lenalee tambourina à la porte.

- Kanda !

- Tais-toi sinon je m'arrangerai pour que ton corps nourrisse les poissons.

- Kanda…. Pourquoi es-tu si froid ?

Ses mains glissèrent le long du panneau de bois. Elle frappa encore, songea à ouvrir la porte grâce à son innocence mais renonça à l'idée. Cela inquiéterait Allen. Elle s'y adossa alors et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient à bout de force. La tension montait. L'inconnu les terrifiait. Quelle était leur condition maintenant ? Allen, Nea, avait tué des membres de la Congrégation. Ils étaient partis avec lui. Des traîtres. Des traîtres pour aider un ami.

- Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu étais bourré ? Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Bien sûr que non, tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Mais moi si. Tu t'étais enfermé dans ta salle d'entrainement. Et tu as dit quelque chose que jamais je n'oublierai. « Je hais cette famille ! ». Haïr, ça qui ne le verrait pas. Cependant tu nous as désigné comme ta famille Kanda. On est tous une famille.

- Une famille de meurtriers…

- Kanda… Les Noah nous ont causé tellement de souffrance mais Allen est l'un des notre.

- Lenalee, si jamais le Quatorzième engendre plus de malheurs soit sûr que j'exaucerai la volonté de ce Moyashi, je le tuerai.

Elle se souvenait de la demande d'Allen.

_Plus de morts... On rentrera tous..._

XxX

Il était retenu prisonnier de son propre corps. Exclu. La colère le rongeait. Il ne supportait plus cet imposteur. Tyki martela de toutes ses forces la barrière invisible qui le retenait captif. Mais elle restait de marbre. Ne bougeant pas, ne tremblant pas, elle le poussait dans ses retranchements.

Il voyait tout. Il entendait tout. Il sentait et ressentait tout. Mais il ne contrôlait rien. C'était toujours le même voile gris légèrement floue au travers duquel il observait la scène. La présence de Joyd l'étouffait. Un abîme sans fond s'ouvrait sous lui devant la prise de conscience de sa propre existence. Réduite à néant. Il grinça les dents.

_Si tu crois pouvoir me retenir longtemps tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !_

La fumée toxique qu'inspirait Joyd lui manquait terriblement. La sensation des cartes dans les mains... Un supplice. Les cartes. Il voyait Joyd les battre. Ses cartes à lui.

_Allen..._

Il n'était pas un sentimental. Son sourire machiavélique lorsqu'il trichait... Son regard farouche... Sa haine envers lui... Les cartes lui faisaient resurgir les souvenirs qu'il partageait avec le garçon. La guerre et les cartes.

_Putain ! Tu m'entends connard je vais reprendre mon corps ! Et ne salis pas mes cartes avec des mains pleines de cendre ! Merde !_

Il perdait sa contenance face à Joyd. Il perdait sa propre existence. L'être qu'il était n'était qu'un mélange de celui qu'il était réellement et du Noah... Un être entre l'humain et le Noah... Un passage entre les deux.

Juste un baiser... Rien qu'un baiser avait ravivé la guerre millénaire. Il le regrettait, être enfermé de son corps lui était insurmontable, mais malgré tout une part de lui non... Cet acte il l'avait commis de son propre chef. Finalement il serait condamné au pêché.

_D'abord inceste puis maintenant pédophilie._

Un rire amer se répandit.

_Tu m'étonnes que le vieux aie disjoncté..._

Pédophilie... Cela impliquait de l'amour, au moins un peu... Comme un baiser...

_Une partie amusante. Joyd, un moment ça sera la fin pour toi. Tu es peut-être le Noah d'origine mais pour l'instant c'est moi et je ne me laisserai pas guider par des vieux de ton genre._

Il patienta alors. Un moment il y aura une faille, une faiblesse et alors il reprendrait le contrôle. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur

XxX

Des choix difficiles, Lavi en avait pris des centaines et des centaines. Des choix qu'il pensait insignifiant mais qui, en réalité, pouvait avoir des conséquences décisives pour le cours de l'Histoire. Le premier qu'il avait pris était de devenir Bookman. Le second fut d'endosser intégralement, complètement ce rôle. Il n'avait réussi, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le Panda. S'en suivirent plusieurs choix. Aider ou non ce soldat. Faire parvenir ou non un message en pleine guerre, le messager étant mort. Intervenir ou non. Mourir ou vivre.

Il regarda sans une once de sentiment son « geôlier ». Il hocha la tête. Il suivrait Tyki/Joyd

- Bien.

Joyd releva son pied de la blessure de Lavi. Il se retint de crier. Joyd lança sur son corps immobile de vieux biscuits ainsi qu'une couverture. Elle sentait le bois brûlé. Lavi bougea avec précaution son bras jusqu'aux biscuits qu'il mangea avidement, dans la mesure où la douleur ne dépassait pas un certain seuil.

Du coin de l'œil il observa le Noah. Il recherchait quelque chose de particulier dans les débris. Dans sa quête ses plaies suintèrent de nouveau, et au sang, se mêla du pus. Puis il revint vers le rouquin, tenant entre les mains une longue tige de fer.

- Un combat ? demanda Lavi.

_Contre qui ? Quand, comment, pourquoi ?_

Joyd ne répondit pas, il souleva Lavi d'une poignée ferme. Être débout le déstabilisa. Sa jambe lui manquait cruellement pour un bon maintient. La couverture chut au sol détruit suivie par les miettes des biscuits.

- Sers-toi de ça comme béquille pour l'instant.

Et Lavi tomba. Le choc avec le sol fut brutal. Joyd rit de lui et se retourna. Il s'enfonça dans les décombres de la Bibliothèque dévastée.

- Dépêche-toi avant de finir en hypothermie.

Lavi pesta contre lui-même et le Noah. S'aidant d'une pierre près de lui il parvint à se hisser à la verticale. Il avança lentement. Il manquait de perdre l'équilibre à chaque respiration. Maintenant il pouvait avoir une vision d'ensemble. Il fouilla des yeux le sol. Le spectacle figé par la glace lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant il avait vu champ de bataille sur champ de bataille. Où les corps sans vie s'entassaient en des collines putrescentes, où la boue brune s'était transformé en mer rouge. Mais c'était différent. Jamais il n'avait été touché personnellement. C'était un degré au-dessus de la destruction de l'ancien quartier général pour l'akuma de niveau 4. S'il avait été plus fort il n'aurait pas perdu ce foyer. Il ne voyait pas son innocence. Il avança d'un pas. Il regarda à nouveau.

_Où est mon marteau ?! Il n'a pas pu disparaître !_

- Lavi Bookman Jr., ma patience à des limites.

Lavi releva la tête. Joyd, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une cigarette entre les lèvres, frappait les dalles du pied. Il retint de justesse une réplique mordante.

- Je ne sais pas où est ton innocence, maintenant viens.

_Mais il me prend pour son chien ou quoi ?!_

- Tu es un léporidé et non pas un canidé. Baka Usagi.

Lavi pesta entre ses dents. Il marcha aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait. Il trébucha de nombreuses fois. Il gardait la tête vers le sol, pour voir le moins possible les dégâts. Enfin, au prix de grands efforts il arriva à la hauteur de son « compagnon ». Celui-ci s'engouffra dans le couloir. La barre de fer produisait un claquement sec qui accompagna leur marche silencieuse. Lavi s'habitua quelque peu à cette façon de marcher qui deviendrait sienne à jamais. Clopinante et tremblante. Il songea à la section scientifique, il rêva d'une prothèse crée pour lui par Komui mais ses songes se dissipèrent. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela.

- Où va-t-on ?

- On va prendre un passage secret.

Lavi le regarda avec stupeur. Il n'avait pas connaissance de passages secrets.

- Une mesure de sécurité que Nea et moi avons pris lors de la construction de la Bibliothèque. Il est dans les fondations même du bâtiment. Normalement il devrait être intacte. Plus de vingt longues années pour le creuser.

**_On aurait pu traverser les espaces-temps malheureusement Road nous aurait détecté directement. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est la Noah du Rêve. Elle nous prive d'un sérieux avantage._**

Lavi écoutait attentivement Joyd, enregistrant chaque mot, chaque syllabe. Avec le temps il avait compris que le moindre détail avait son importance. Chaque donnée était primordiale pour la survie ou l'anéantissement d'une personne. L'information était vitale dans son rôle même s'il ne devait pas s'en servir.

Il accomplissait son rôle de Bookman.

Les couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent étaient moins dévasté que le reste. La suie noire provenant des fumées recouvrait les murs d'une patine visqueuse. De l'eau s'écoulait entre les pierres délogées de leur maintien. Lugubre… sans vie…

Son cerveau enregistra le chemin comme dans un rêve éveillé. Joyd actionna des levis cachés et des portes dérobées s'ouvrirent. Il s'y déplaçait avec aisance, il semblait avoir toujours vécu en ces lieux. Lavi perdit la notion de temps. Et alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la montagne, que les couloirs bien taillés avait fait place à des tunnels à même creusés dans la roche, il parla.

- On n'aurais pas dû prendre quelques affaires ?

- Il y en a au début du passage.

Ils étaient alors que dans des passages annexes, éloignés.

- On va où exactement ?

- Je crois que la ville revêt de nos jours le nom de Constantinople, Joyd se tourna d'un quart vers Lavi, on va rejoindre nos amis.

Le rouquin se figea, les mains moites serrant plus fort la tige de métal il essaya de mouvoir à nouveau sa jambe.

- Pourquoi cette ville ? sa voix monta dans les aiguës.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Une expérience traumatisante là-bas ?

Joyd le cherchait. Il connaissait la réponse.

- Vous voulez m'enlever-

- Non... Il serait alors instable et il serait dommage de se priver d'un récipient compatible.

- Mais...alors... Vous !

- Quoi ?! J'aurais menti ? Mon pauvre bonhomme.

Constantinople...

Son œil droit le brûla. Le Cœur palpitait à la mention de cette ville. C'était là qu'il avait synchronisé avec lui... Un autre bain de sang.

- Il faut que cette guerre se termine, chuchota Joyd.

XxX

Les cris et les insultes jaillissaient de toute part. Les paroles lui vrillaient les tympans. Il voulait être sourd pour ne plus les entendre, ces vieillards qui se considéraient maîtres du monde ; être aveugle pour ne plus voir leur horrible visage de déformer sous les flammes candides des bougeoirs. La lumière orangée projetait d'immense ombres noirs sur les pierres lisses dues au passage des êtres humains. Il serra ses poings sur ses genoux, empoignant le tissu de son pantalon à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Sa colère brûlait au travers de ses yeux noirs. Il remonta ses fines lunettes. Il devait garder son calme, être impassible en toute circonstance. Pourtant c'était la vie de plusieurs personnes qui étaient en jeux. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Il n'était que le simple assistant d'un cardinal. Il fulminait sur sa chaise froide. Il n'était pas le seul, de sa position il pouvait observer les yeux emplis de larmes de Bak Chan et celui inexpressif du maréchal Cross.

Le directeur de l'aile asiatique avait appris de la bouche perfide des cardinaux qu'ils avaient ordonné l'ordre de poursuivre les recherches sur une nouvelle génération d'exorcistes. Au détour d'une phrase, une simple phrase, une innocente phrase... Il ne se souciait plus du contexte dans lequel elle avait été prononcée mais elle l'avait été. Le Vatican avait violé l'interdit du grand intendant. Il était démoralisé, choqué. Sans doute la mort de ses parents défilait devant ses yeux. Ses lèvres se plissaient pour former les mots "horreur", "enfants", "mort"... Cependant au fur et à mesure que le conseil de tenait ses traits se tordaient de colères. Il était déterminé à protéger la vie des exorcistes. Il était le seul représentant des chefs des branches. Il ne savait pourquoi les autres chefs n'étaient présent. À sa droite la place réservée pour le chef de la branche océanique était occupé par Marian Cross.

Les pieds posés sur la table, une cigarette allumée entre les doigts d'une main l'autre renfermant le goulot d'une bouteille de vin... Une attitude nonchalante. Ses gestes étaient nerveux, ses doigts tapotaient frénétiquement le goulot de la bouteille qu'il portait à ses lèvres entre deux gorgées de fumée toxique. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il rêvait d'offrir un voyage aux membres du clergé chez leur très saint père... Et de manière définitive. Sa présence qui était jusqu'à présent marquée par son non-présence avait surpris l'assistant. Le maréchal était réputé pour ses nombreuses "fugues". Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Sa croix de rosaire dorée luisait, un peu comme une insigne de police. Elle se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

- Monseigneur Dario, vous serez prié de ne plus emporter avec vous une personne se tenant si mal en réunion. C'est à peine si ce jeunot peut se tenir immobile comme il se doit.

- Martin, la voix grave du cardinal résonna dans l'amphithéâtre exiguë.

Il baissa la tête. Il était l'assistant du cardinal Dario, cardinal du Chili. C'était un immigré italien qui, rapidement, avait rattaché à lui plusieurs personnes d'influence. Une personne au passé tâché de sang. Il l'avait découvert par accident maintenant sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Monseigneur Dario ne méritait pas sa place au sein du conseil. Comme tant d'autres personnes.

Le conseil. Il logeait entre les fondations de l'église de Rome, encerclé par la nécropole. Il était caché à la vue de tous, ignoré par le grand public. Qui savait ce qu'il se passait sous les pavés de Rome ? Il était composé de quinze cardinaux, les plus influents, les plus puissants et les plus corrompus. C'étaient eux qui dirigeaient la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Le sommet du sommet. Généralement ils ne prenaient pas de décisions de grandes importances... Ils étaient le lien entre le Pape et l'ordre. Il y avait l'ordre, le central puis eux. Ils avaient tous les pouvoirs. Cette notion donnait la nausée à Martín. Ils étaient plus ignorants que l'enfant qui venait de naître et plus arrogants que les Rois. Heureusement que participait aussi les chefs des branches, le grand intendant, les grands maréchaux et les maréchaux mais leur absence était dramatique pour cette séance.

- Ils doivent mourir !

- Ils pourraient nous être utile.

- C'est de la haute trahison !

Le marteau du maître de séance s'abattit avec force sur la table. Les paroles de tarirent, cependant un murmure continuait à survire.

- Cardinal François veuillez récapituler les faits. Mon esprit se perd avec la discipline anarchique de mes confrères, parla le cardinal Massimo.

Il était le maître de séance depuis tant d'années que le fauteuil avait pris ses formes, juste une fine crevasse pour poser ses fesses. Sa carrure chétive contrastait fortement avec sa position et son caractère. Malgré sa peau tendue sur ses os, ses yeux mi-clos et ses cheveux dégarnis il gardait sa voix forte d'autant qui pouvait réduire au silence enfants les plus rebelles. Ses décisions avaient été prises avec le plus de justice jusqu'à présent non pas sans avoir des avantages pour lui-même. De tous les membres il était le moins gangrené par la corruption.

- Bien sûr. Le conseil est réuni pour débattre sur la survie ou l'élimination des Bookmen au vue de nouveaux faits récents apportés par le Central.

- Continuez je vous prie.

- Il a été confirmé par plusieurs rapports alarmants de certains membres du Central que les Bookmen – dont deux de leur membre sont exorcistes – détiennent et cachent le Cœur. Cette Innocence est décisive pour cette guerre.

- Le Cœur... Grâce à lui cette croisade contre le mal serait terminée ?

- Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps l'ont-ils ?

- D'après les rapports entre quarante et vingt ans.

- Bien.

Le cardinal Massimo croisa les mains. Tous les membres se penchèrent.

- Les Bookmen devront être tués pour haute trahison. Ils détiennent un élément qui aurait pût éviter de nombreuses pertes humaines. Le Cœur, une fois retrouvé, sera remis aux chercheurs pour l'exploiter. La séance est finie.

- NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Bak Chan frappa du plat des mains la table.

- Signore Bak Chan n'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tuer des innocents de la sorte ! Et ça, sans preuve valable ! Un tel jugement doit être pris avec l'aval unanime du conseil en entier !

- Signore ! Je peux vous arrêter pour manque de respect !

- Vas-y vieux croûton ! Où sont les preuves ?! On a été appelé sans savoir l'ordre du jour en quatrième vitesse ! On arrive sans avoir consciences des faits. Et là direct vous accusez les Bookmen de trahison. Où sont les preuves à part ce zozo ? Bak Chan pointa du doigt le cardinal François, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, son visage rouge se détachait sur son uniforme blanc. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Les Bookmen, si ces éléments sont véridiques, doivent avoir leur raison ! Sans avoir tous les éléments c'est un jugement arbitraire ! Il n'y a même pas eu de jugement tout court !

- Vos liens d'affections perturbent vos propres jugements, cria une voix fluette.

- De même, signore Bak Chang s'ils avaient leurs raisons, ne serait-ce pas la preuve qu'ils détiennent aussi des informations capitales ? demanda une autre personne.

- Je vous ne permettrai pas de commette un tel acte ! Vous avez déjà causé assez de souffrance avec les recherches sur les exorcistes de seconde génération et à l'instant j'ai appris que dans mes locaux ! Dans ma maison ! Vous avez donné l'ordre pour de nouvelles cherches sur une troisième génération ! Lorsque Komui l'apprendra...! Vous restez cloîtré entre les murs de vos palais sans savoir de quoi il retourne ! Êtes-vous déjà descendu de vos sièges pour entendre les cris effroyables des gamins que vous torturez ?!

- Nous sommes en guerres ! Mieux vaut le sacrifice de quelques personnes que celui de l'humanité !

- Ils l'ont déjà fait... la voix rauque de Cross résonna tel un glas dans la pièce.

- Pardon ?

Bak Chan se retourna vers lui. Le maréchal déposa sa bouteille sur la table et éteignit sa cigarette à l'intérieur. Les cendres se mélangèrent au liquide pourpre. Les volutes montèrent et descendirent, Cross regardait ces mouvements presque hypnotisé par eux.

- Ils les ont déjà tués... N'est-ce pas cardinal ? Tout cela n'est qu'une mise en scène pour donner un semblant de « procès ». Ils souhaitent avoir au moins un témoin du « procès » avant que les faits ne soit découvert.

- Non...non... Marian ! Tu n'as pas plus de preuve qu'eux !

- Si, sa voix trancha nette l'espoir de Bak Chan. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des informateurs. Cette décision fut prise bien avant.

Martin lâcha un hoquet. Le silence oppressait les membres. Les bougies dansaient. Bak Chan s'affala sur sa chaise. Qui devait-il croire ? Marian traversa lentement les estrades et descendit dans la petite fosse au centre. Lentement il sortit de sa poche Jugement. Les cardinaux ne bougeaient pas. Statue de chaire pourrissante. L'aura sombre du maréchal paralysa temporairement Bak Chan.

- Baka Chan tu n'avais rien remarqué sur la missive que t'as reçue ?

- Hein ?

- Tu sais bien l'affreux papier qu'ils nous envoient à chaque fois pour une réunion, Cross se positionna devant Massimo, les jambes écartées. Ils nous l'envoient au dernier quartier dans lequel on était si notre position n'est pas connue.

- Mouis, l'asiatique se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise. Mais où veux-tu en venir Marian ?

- Je l'ai reçue là où je séjournais.

- Et ?

- Ils savaient où j'étais... Et la lettre était écrite de façon trop polie… T'as déjà vue une lettre où ils me disaient « au plaisir de vous revoir » ?

_Les cardinaux haïssaient plus qu'autre chose Marian à cause des sommes faramineuses qu'il laisse à l'Ordre…Il n'est pas rare de voir quelques insultes cachées derrière une tournure de phrase…_

- Cette discutions ne nous apporte rien. Le verdict a été pris. Les Bookmen seront décimés. La réunion est terminée. Vous êtes congédiés !

- Vous l'avez déjà fait cardinal. Enfin je ne devrais pas vous appeler de la sorte puisque vous ne l'êtes pas. Baka Chan même si je ne t'apprécie pas je te conseillerais de te cacher. Ce sont des Akumas.

- Inepties ! cria Martin. Ce sont peut-être des démons mais pas des Akumas !

Il m'aimait pas les cardinaux. Il n'aimait pas leur façon de faire. Il observait constamment Dario pour monter un dossier contre lui, même s'il savait que son corps pourrirait dans la mer avant même qu'il n'ait pu contacter une tierce personne. S'il avait été remplacé par un Akuma il l'aurait forcement remarqué.

- Maréchal ! Vous serez destitué de votre position si vous pointez votre arme sur nous !

- Je ne suis pas maréchal pour rien. Que le Jugement sonne !

Personne n'esquiva le moindre geste. Marian tendit son bras, Bak Chan se leva mais il était trop loin pour l'arrêter. Cross arma Jugement. Un seul coup. Le crâne du cardinal Massimo explosa contre le mur. Le sang s'écoula entres les minuscules fissures des roches, une étoile rouge avec pour centre les débris osseux de la boite crânienne plantés dans les pierres. La tête fut intégralement détruite. Seul restait le corps où du cou s'échappaient par cadence des flots de liquide rougeâtre. Le corps bascula en avant, le torse percuta la table, le sang ruissela. Une flaque visqueuse se forma dans la fosse.

- Assassin !

- Cross... mais qu'as-tu fait ?

- Baka Chang... j'étais à Edo... Sous couverture, comment veux-tu qu'un gamin m'apporte une invitation ? Puis comme c'était pas normal je suis retourné sur le continent et là...

- Le coup de fil de Komui quand tu étais à l'aile asiatique...

- Le coup de fil de ce timbré. Pour une fois il a bien fait de téléphoner à toutes les branches pour me retrouver. T'aurais pas dû venir, j'aurais dû faire comme avec mon imbécile d'apprenti. Mets-toi sous la table, t'es encore trop jeune pour voir les cadavres. Je peux m'en charger seul, pas besoin d'un gamin pour me seconder.

Ses membres tremblaient, un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Peur de ce qu'il arriverait, de ce qu'il s'était déjà produit, peur de ce qui se passait mais l'excitation de voir enfin la justice régnait au sommet de l'ordre. Il se réprimanda. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux de la mort du cardinal et bientôt des autres selon toute vraisemblance.

Le cadavres se recouvrit d'étoiles noires et se désintégra. Comme un signal silencieux les autres membres du conseil se déformèrent. Les corps se convulsèrent, se brisèrent, se déchirèrent et une armature de métal sortit de chacun d'autre eux. Ce n'était plus des humains mais des armes. Tout se passa rapidement.

- Quand tu as dit qu'ils avaient pris la décision bien avant…. Quand ?

- Avant d'être des Akumas. Ils sont encore des niveaux 1.

Martin reculait, ses bras devant son visage. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui. Bak Chan eu juste le temps de voir la terreur peintre le visage du jeune assistant. Une seconde. Une malheureuse seconde où un nouvel innocent mourut. Une malheureuse seconde où Bak compris qu'il était un humain.

- Laisse-moi en quelques-uns.

Bak Chan avait rarement vu Marian combattre. Peut-être juste une esquive de combat lors de l'attaque de QG. Leurs opposants étaient uniquement des niveaux 1, une besogne simple pour un maréchal. Il ferma les poing. En combat il n'avait jamais excellé, il se chargeait des sorts et d'invoquer Fon, et rien d'autre. Marian le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Je sais combattre tu sais !

Les Akumas se jetèrent sur le maréchal, oubliant la présence du chef de l'aile asiatique. Leurs canons pointaient le corps de Marian, dans les deux camps un seul tir était mortel. Cependant face à leur manque d'expérience, il tira une balle pour chaque monstre, leur lenteur fut leur point faible. Elles se fichèrent entre leurs deux yeux. Ils explosèrent. Fini. Si simple. Cela relevait presque de la farce. Cross était toujours à la même place, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Ses vêtements de maréchal étaient brûlés par les explosions et ses cheveux rouges roussis aux pointes. Il y avait aussi quelques plaies dues aux morceaux de métal projetés par le souffle. Quatorze akuma explosant ne laissaient pas le lieu intact. Les estrades avaient été balayées ainsi que plusieurs flammes soufflées. Bak Chang s'échappa de sa prison de bois délicatement. Il avait a peine eu le temps de se protéger des explosions. Dans l'espace confiné qu'était l'amphithéâtre, Marian avait invoqué le tombeau de Maria pour limiter les dégâts, un automatisme gravé par l'habitude des combats.

- Viens on part, dit calmement Cross tout en rangeant son Innocence.

- Je t'avais dit de m'en laisser !

- Et moi que je n'avais pas besoin d'un incompétent.

- Je ne suis pas-

- Viens. Les Crows ne tarderont pas à venir et j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec eux. Tu trouves un téléphone, tu appelles l'attardé et tu lui explique la situation. Pendant ce temps je vais cherche de quoi boire…

- Oye Marian ! Je suis ton supérieur…d'un certain point de vue… Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Le conseil avait ordonné la mort des Bookmen, entre temps ils ont été remplacés par des akumas. Simple. Bon j'y vais le bourbon ne va pas m'attendre !

- Cross Marian !

Bak Chang descendit rapidement les escaliers encore intacts. Les planches en partie calcinées craquèrent sous ses pas. Il essuya ses habits couverts de poussière d'un geste rageur. Son magnifique couvre chef avait été esquinté, il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

- Les Bookmen sont-ils vraiment morts ? Et Lavi ? Ils ont vraiment le Cœur ?

- Trop de questions…. Aucune idée, et du moins.

- Comment ça "du moins" ?

- Hihihi ainsi ça serait eux qui auraient notre Cœur ? Hihihihi c'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense Jasdero… celui qui nous a séparé… celui qui nous a brisé notre Cœur… c'était pas un Bookman ?

- Hihihi t'as raison David…. Juste après que Nea et Joyd se soient échappés…. C'est si vieux…. David… Tuons-le, tuons-les tous !

- Hihihi Cross il est temps de payer tes dettes…

* * *

Et je fini sur l'arrivée des Jasdavid o/ Fufufu normalement d'ici peu de temps (soit peu de chapitre) les deux groupes devraient se retrouver à Constantinople, on va pouvoir s'amuser fufufu... enfin ils faudraient déjà qu'ils se retrouvent.

Merci pour votre lecture et à un prochain chapitre ^_^.


End file.
